


Out of touch

by The_WriterWoman



Series: Touch of love [3]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, He's a soft boi in this, Ransom Drysdale Being an Asshole, Trying my hardest to live up to Marta being the badass she is in the film, Trying my hardest to redeem Ransom, but I still love him, tags will be updated as the story is updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman
Summary: A week after the events of knives out, both Marta and Ransom now know they have a soulmate out there for each other. Now it's just dealing with the facts they're each others soulmates. The nurse and the murderer. Ransom wonders if their news article will be the same.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Series: Touch of love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693420
Comments: 100
Kudos: 260





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! Because I just love the concept of this so much. It wont leave me alone. I just wanted to point out a few things of my version of a Soulmate AU, just in case there's anything people might of missed. It might be updated as I go. 
> 
> -Soulmates bonds are only forged when one or both soulmates are in a time of need. So you could actually be near your soulmate for years, and touch them but not know until the time came. The universe is a little shit.  
> -If your soulmate dies (like Linda's) the soulmate bond is broken and you can be in a relationship with other people who have lost their soulmate, or those who haven't bonded yet.  
> -If you're in a relationship and find your soulmate bond, you need to be with your soulmate eventually. Spending time with them here and there will suffice for a while, but you'll still struggle until you can be together for long periods of time.  
> \- Not being with your soulmate for a long period of time can literally lead to death. Hence why the law can change. Depending on the severity of the crime, you can be put under house arrest. Or if you can be bought out. 
> 
> I hope that clears up some things. If I mess up the rules of my universe, please forgive me. Still getting back in to writing. I also apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Anyways, enjoy!

Numb. That’s all Marta could feel while looking out of the window of the library, of her new home. Numbness spreading from the top of her head, to the tip of her toes. Her soulmate. The person she was destined to be with forever was a murderer. She was still having trouble wrapping her head around it, even a week later. She knew Ransom could be an asshole. She had witnessed it first hand at multiple family gatherings, and his insistence on the ‘help’ calling him by his first name. She never thought he could do this though. They had never spent much time together. Let alone be anywhere near each other enough to be able to touch. She can’t deny, he was always nice to look at. No one could deny that, but she was there to do a job. To look after Harlan, and be his friend. She didn’t have time for spoiled rich guys, who never did anything for himself. She always dreamed of a hard working man, who would treat her like a Queen and with respect. Her face twisted into a grimace. She really got dealt with shit cards in this game called life. 

Gently blowing the cup of tea she was holding, she took a sip, scalding her tongue, and continued her staring out of the window, before a hand on her shoulder made her jump. Turning round in panic, she relaxed when she saw it was just her mother. Her face twisted with worry for her daughter. She placed a hand on Marta’s cheek.

‘Mi querida, you’ve been standing there for ages. Why don’t you come sit down?’ her voice weighed down with concern.  
‘I’m ok mama. I’m just thinking’ her mother’s face didn’t change.  
‘Mija, you can’t fool me. You’ve been walking around this house like a ghost. More so than the ghosts that already are here. Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?’ Marta heaved out a bone deep sigh. Her gaze turned back to the window.  
‘It’s difficult mama. I don’t quite know myself’. It was her mother’s turn to sigh. She stroked Marta’s hair, placing a few strands behind her ear.  
‘Ok sweetheart. When you’re ready, I’m here’  
‘Thanks mama. I love you’  
‘Love you too, Mi dulce chica’ her mother placed a kiss on her cheek before moving back.  
‘Me and your sister are going shopping for her school stuff now. Did you want to come with us?’ Marta shook her head.  
‘Not right now mama. I’m not feeling too good’ her mother’s brow fell into a frown. She placed a hand on Marta’s forehead.  
‘Are you feeling ok?’ Marta wanted to roll her eyes and remind her that she was a nurse, and she’d know before anyone else if something was wrong.  
‘Yes mama, I’m probably just coming down with something. It is nearing winter now’ her mother didn’t look convinced.  
‘Well, ok. Just let me know if anything gets worse ok?’  
‘I will mama’ with that, her mother stepped away, and walked to the front door. Marta moved to head out on the balcony to watch her mother and sister drive away in the car Marta had rented for them until the new cars she was buying were ready. 

Feeling the chill in the air, she decided to go back in and head for the main living area. As she was nearing it, the phone in the kitchen started to ring. Sighing, she changed course and headed for the kitchen quickly. She placed her mug of tea on the table, she wasn’t going to finish it, and picked up the receiver.  
‘Hello?’  
‘This is an automated message’ Marta’s face scrunched in confusion. She was thinking about putting the phone down when a familiar deep voice resonated in her ear.  
‘Inmate “Ransom Drysdale” is attempting to call you from Massachusetts correctional institution. Do you accept the charges?’ Marta’s eyes widened in shock. 

Shit. 

Faintly, like background noise she heard it again.  
‘Do you accept the charges?’ 

Shit shit shit. 

‘Yes’ Marta cringed. She didn’t know what possessed her to say yes. It was a jerk reaction. She heard a click down the phone, and then the sound of someone breathing. 

‘Hey they soulmate’ an entirely too chipper voice travelled down the phone.  
‘You missing me?’ he questioned sweetly. The fake sweetness made Marta feel sick to her stomach.  
‘Like the plague’ she spat. Anger all of a sudden bubbling past the nausea. Who did he think he was, calling her like it was any regular chat. Like he was a good friend calling to check in on her, rather than him calling from a prison, because he’s a murderer. 

‘Murderer’ her mind whispered. Ransom didn’t seem bothered by the venom in her voice. He chuckled as though he was deeply amused. 

‘So sharp, and here I thought you’d be happy to hear from me. Considering we’re destined to be together and everything’ his voice took on a bored tone. As if the thought of being soulmates with her was the worst outcome he could have had. She felt sick again, but this time with anger. She was the one who got the short straw in this deal. She couldn’t help snapping, even though she knew he was trying to rile her up. 

‘Was there a reason for this call? Because I have things to do. I don’t have the time for assholes today’ this time she heard him snort. Whether it was in disbelief, or amusement, she didn’t know. He still sounded bored when he answered. 

‘Yeah well I sure as hell didn’t ring up to talk about the weather’ she heard a rustling, like he was shifting about or moving the phone. She sighed and waited for him to continue. She wasn’t going to be the one to break the silence. 

‘I was actually wanting to ask for a favour’ his voice sounded almost...embarrassed. Marta couldn’t help scoffing in disbelief. 

‘You want a favour? Off of me? I think you’re barking up the wrong tree there Drysdale’ she heard him snort again at his last name. 

‘Yeah well, you’re the only one who can do this one for me’ Marta wanted to roll her eyes. 

‘Yeah? And what would that be? If you think I’m the only one who can help you out with it’ she heard him sigh, like it was tedious to even talk to her. Somehow though, she could detect an uncertainty underneath it. 

‘Well I thought I could appeal to your better nature, what with you being a nurse and all’ Marta huffed in annoyance. 

‘Get on with it, or I’m hanging up. I actually do have things to do’ Yeah, staring out of windows, contemplating what she’s going to do with all her money. He doesn’t need to know that though. She heard him shuffle some more, as if he was uncomfortable. Good. 

‘I was wondering if you would be so kind as to come and visit me?’ Marta froze. 

‘What?’


	2. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marta vista the prison, and things don’t go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited so I wanted to post this now. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I hope you enjoy!

She heard him huff in annoyance, and she felt a flare of annoyance herself. What kind of question is that to ask?

‘Don’t play dumb Marta. You heard what I said’ 

‘Why on earth would you want me to visit you? As if I would want to anyway’ Ransom growled in annoyance. 

‘You know as well as I do that now we’ve made the bond, we’re going to have to be near each other. Do you have a death wish? Because I sure as hell don’t’ Marta didn’t hold it in this time and rolled her eyes. 

‘No, I don’t have a death wish. But I also wish to not be within 10 feet of you if I can help it’ she snapped. She paused, listening to him breathe heavily down the phone. She heard more rustling and shifting. He sighed. 

‘I’m not in a good way’ that caught her attention. 

‘What do you mean?’ He let out another sigh that made her feel stupid for some reason.

‘Well, I’m not pregnant. What do you think I mean?’ It was his turn to pause, as though he was collecting himself to prevent from snapping at her again. ‘Marta, it’s been over a week now. I’m starting to feel really rough. I’m not doing too good. I’m not sleeping. I feel too sick to eat. You’re a nurse, you studied soul bonds while doing your degree for fucks sake. You know what happens when two soulmates stay away from each other for too long. Are you telling me you haven’t felt it’ the thought of feeling unwell earlier crossed her mind, but she stayed silent about it. 

‘Look, Marta. I’m begging here. Just come and visit me, we can hold hands, sing kumbya or some shit, and then you can go. You don’t need to stay long’ Marta stayed quiet. Listening to him ramble. Neither of them said anything for a solid 40 seconds, playing a game of chicken to see who crumbled first. Ransom lost. 

‘Just…..please’ he said it so softly, and gently, something twinged inside her chest and Marta’s resolve crumbled. Even after everything he had done, she wouldn’t wish death by bond sickness on anyone. And it would be her dying too she reasoned. 

‘Fine. Put me on your visitation list’ she could hear his smile come through the phone as he sounded way too gleeful. 

‘Fantastic! See you in a couple of days’ and before she could reply, the phone clicked as he hung up. As she put the handset down, she shook her head at what had just happened. Looks like she’s visiting her soulmate.

***

Two days later, Marta was sitting in the waiting room, waiting to be called in to the visitors lounge. She was still a little disgruntled at the thorough search she had to go through. Ransom had put her down as his soulmate so they could have special touching privileges. She pulled her handbag closer to her, and began to tap her nails on it to keep her nerves at bay. She hadn’t seen him since he was shoved into a police car. How would she feel seeing him now? All too soon, she heard her name being called, and she followed the guard to a room that was an ugly cream colour, and set out like a cafeteria. She spotted Ransom at the table near the back wall. Pulling herself together, she marched over. 

He was right, he looked like crap. His hair was lank and greasy. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked like he lost a couple of pounds. And he obviously didn’t have a chance to shave as he had patchy stubble spread over his cheeks. He looked at her with tired eyes, and a quirk of the lips that wasn’t quite a smile, but at least he wasn’t glaring at her. 

‘You look lovely’ he complimented straight off the bat. Probably hoping to butter her up, Marta thought. 

‘Thanks. You look like hell’ she shot back. He grinned at that, like she amused him. He nodded his head at the spare chair as an invitation to sit down. She complied hesitantly. Making it well aware that she wasn’t happy with the arrangement. She sat down, putting her handbag on the floor. She folded her hands on top of the table and looked at his expectantly. He sat with his arms crossed, looking at her with no expression on his face to give her an insight as to what he was thinking. This time it was Marta to break the silence. 

‘Well? You wanted me here. Now what?’ she asked. He shrugged his shoulders which made her want to growl at him. Annoyance slowly burning through her body like a poison. 

‘I’m just enjoying you being here. I feel a bit better already. Don’t you?’ At his question, Marta had to admit, she didn’t feel unwell anymore. His presence being enough to make her feel better. He still didn’t look too good though. 

‘Wanna get this show on the road?’ Marta blinked at him in confusion. 

‘What do you mean?!’ She exclaimed. He sat up and uncrossed his arms. He voice said he was amused, but his face was still blank. 

‘I wasn’t kidding when I said about holding hands. Although I think we can skip kumbya if that’s ok with you. Not really in a camp scout mood’ he let out a low humourless chuckle. He laid a hand out on the table, palm up. He looked at her expectantly. Marta remembered back to her schooling. When they had the unit of soul mates to learn about. After a bond was made, touch was the quickest way for soul mates to help each other. Especially if one of them was in distress. Including if they were having bond sickness. She really didn’t want to, but the dark circles under his eyes called out to her soft heart. Another patient begging for help. With an exaggerated sigh, she reached out and placed her hand on top of his. 

As soon as their palms touched, she felt a rush of heat, making her close her eyes. It started at her palms and spread up her arm and at the base of her neck, and then to the rest of her body. Without realising it, she let out a hum of happiness. It was almost pleasurable in a way. She opened her eyes and noticed that Ransom was in the same state of bliss. His eyes closed and his lips parted a little. She was suddenly struck with the thought of how handsome he was. Murdered or not. He was a beautiful man. She shook her head as soon as she thought that, as if she could shake the thoughts of her head. When he opened his eyes, Ransom’s skin had returned to a healthier colour, and the dark circles weren’t as prominent. He turned his hand over to hold on to Marta’s hand properly, to keep the contact. Marta wanted to protest, but he took his time moving her hand, and was gentle so she didn’t complain. 

‘So, how has my family been treating you?’ He asked nonchalant. Marta pulled back like she had been slapped. 

‘Excuse me?’ He grinned at her. ‘My family. No doubt they’ve been giving you trouble and lawsuits up to your eyes’. 

She blinked for a couple of seconds before answering. ‘They’re still sending law suits. That hasn’t changed’ her eyes narrowed, wondering what his game was. He nodded his head, like it was what he expected. 

‘And how’s the money treating you? Had any extravagant expenses yet?’ Marta shook her head.

‘None on the horizon, but I’ll be sure to let you know’ she replied. He nodded his head again. Acting all reasonable and calm. It kind of made her want to punch him in the face. They sat in silence for the next 20 minutes. Neither of them really knowing what to say. Somewhere behind Marta, a guard called out a 5 minute warning till visitation was over. Her and Ransom were still holding hands. Enjoying the quiet and calm of her mind. The hormones of the soul bond working it’s magic. She didn’t realise her mind had wandered off until she came back to the sensation of Ransom stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. An action too gentle for the brashness of Ransom, and too intimate for two people who don’t really know each other. She decided enough was enough and pulled her hand gently out of his grip. A shadow of an expression she couldn’t quite place crossed over his face, but it was gone by the time she blinked. She picked up her handbag off of the floor in preparation to leave. She turned to look Ransom in the eye. 

‘It’s almost time for me to go now. Keep me on your visitors list, and I’ll come and see you once a week’ Ransom looked at her in confusion. 

‘Visit me?’ He quizzed.’What do you mean you’ll visit me? Aren’t you going to put in for a house arrest request?’ Now it was Marta’s turn to look confused. 

‘House arrest request? What do you mean?’ She asked, genuinely not knowing what he meant. His brow furrowed. 

‘Because of our bond. You can request that I live with you, due to our need to be together. I’ll be under house arrest so it’s not like I can go anywhere. And we’ll always be in the same area as each other, lowering the risk of bond sickness’ Marta’s pretty features scowled.

‘Why on earth would I want you to stay with me? After what you have done? Killing your own grandfather, and Fran. Trying to kill me?! Why would I purposely go out of my way to have you around?’ If Marta didn’t know any better, she would of said that Ransom look hurt. 

‘Because we’re bonded. You know bonds don’t survive things like prison. We’d both be dead before I even finished my sentace. Don’t be stupid about it’ If she was annoyed before, she was fuming now. 

‘Don’t make the assumptions that just because we’re bonded, I’ll be tripping over myself to be around you all the time. I ended up with the short straw in this deal of soulmates, and the best the universe could give me was you’ she didn’t know why she was being so venomous. It was a mix of things of not getting the soulmate she deserved, and bitterness at the one she ended up with. Ransoms temper flared up as well. He stood up and pointed a finger at her. 

‘Oh, well excuse me, your highness. I apologise for being a purebred, rather than a mutt you no doubt wanted. But guess what, the universe isn’t fair, so suck it up, and stop being a bitch. Because you’re stuck with me, and there’s nothing you or I can do about it. You think I wanted the ‘help’ for a soulmate? Well guess again, you little cow’ the guard closest to them started to move forward, but Marta held up a hand that stopped them. She stood up and met Ransom’s eyes. 

With as much venom as she could muster, she spat out ‘Fuck you, Hugh’ and turned on her heel and walked away with her head held high. Just before she got to the door, she heard him shout.

‘With a fucking cherry on top!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that last part was my favourite to write. You go Marta. How will Ransom cope now? Wait till the next chapter :)


	3. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marta gets a visit from the last person she wants to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update on the soulmate theory. Bond sickness can literally drive you crazy and make you behave erratically, hence why Ransom might seem so out of character. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

‘This is an automated message. Inmate “Ransom Drysdale” is attempting to call you from Massachusetts correctional institution. Do you accept the charges?’ 

‘No’

‘Inmate “Ransom Drysdale” is attempting to call you from Massachusetts correctional institution. Do you accept the charges?’ 

‘No’ 

‘...do you accept the charges?’ 

‘No’ 

Marta sighed as she put the phone down for the 6th time that week. The calls started the day after she left the prison, tears in her eyes because he knew where to hit. She won’t deny that his words hurt. They stung like a barb, and squeezed her chest until she couldn’t breathe. She wouldn’t let him know though. She also wouldn’t let him call her and try to make amends. She didn’t want to know. She tapped her pen against the papers she was supposed to be reading. Her brain was all scrambled and she couldn’t focus on anything. In her head, she blamed it on too much caffeine. Being too busy. Not listening to the little voice in the back of her head, whispering it was bond sickness. She avoided mirrors. If she didn’t look to see it was her turn for dark circles under her eyes. She could continue to lie to herself. She put her pen down and picked up her mug of chamomile tea. Bringing it to her face and taking a deep breath in, letting the steam wash over her face. Just as she was about to take a sip, the doorbell for the front door went off. 

With a grumble, she set her tea back down and dragged herself up to go answer it. She wasn’t expecting anyone. She was surprised to see Linda on the other side of the door. Most of the Thrombey family had delegated communication through phone or lawyers. So to see her standing on the other side was a small shock, but not one that Marta would show. 

‘Hello Linda. How nice to see you’ Marta greeted, sickly sweet. Knowing Linda would see through it. She gave Marta a nasty look, before pushing past her into the house. 

‘Don’t be giving me that fake sweet and innocent act you nasty little bitch’ she growled out. She headed in the direction of the study where Marta had just been. Marta rolled her eyes and shut the door. 

‘Why yes Linda, please do come in’ she sarcastically snapped, before following her to the study. When she got there, Linda was pacing the floor, cigarette in her hand. Marta watched the smoke flow up into the air, thinking about how she didn’t want to breathe it in. She stepped behind her desk and sat down in the chair, folding her hands together on top of the desk. 

‘Well, I guess you’re not just here for a social visit then?’ she started with. Linda looked at her and scoffed. 

‘You should know why I’m here. So you can drop the little innocent act, right now’. Linda took a drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke out her mouth in such a way that it reminded Marta of a dragon. She certainly felt like she was faced with a dragon right now. 

‘Well, I can assure you, that I literally have no idea of what you're talking about. If you would like to give me an insight as to what you mean, I would certainly appreciate it’. Linda dropped her cigarette on the floor, and pointed an accusing finger at Marta’s face. 

‘You. Ransom told me all about you. The fact that you’re soulmates. And now you’re willing to let him rot in prison. And I mean rot literally. I went to go see him and he looks awful. How could you do that to him?! To your soulmate!! What kind of horrible, vindictive person do you have to be to do that?’ she spat out. Even though she tried not to, Marta flinched back. She tried to steel herself against Linda’s gaze, straightening her back before she replied. 

‘I won’t deny, Hugh, is my soulmate. However, anything beyond that is none of your business’. Linda barked out a humourless laugh, she placed her hand on the desk and looked Marta in the eye. 

‘That’s what you think. He may have done wrong, he may have killed my father and it’s hard for me to look at him, but it will be a cold day in hell before I let anyone in my family die from bond sickness’. She stood up straight again and pulled out her phone and held it out. 

‘I’m still his next of kin, since you don’t want to sort anything out and change that. And as such, that means I can apply for a house arrest request myself and your input is not needed. You may have inherited the fortune, but have enough money myself to make sure people care about my son not dying’ Marta’s heart felt like it stopped. ‘Or’ Linda continued ‘I could have you thrown in prison with Ransom. For attempted murder through bond sickness. I’ll pay enough for a cosy little cell for the two of you. What will it be?’. Marta could feel her heart speed up. 

***  
‘Mija, I don’t understand. Why can’t I come back to the house?’ Marta sighed and tapped her fingers on the table. She knew this wasn’t going to be easy. 

‘Because mama, it’s not safe for you here while he’s here. It’s just until I get something sorted out. A few months tops.’ She listened to her mother curse in Spanish. 

‘Surely there’s something that can be done about this? They can’t just force you?’ her mother was nearly in tears. Marta could feel her own eyes start to sting. 

‘Unfortunately there is mama. I could be sent to prison for attempted murder’ 

‘Oh Dios mío’ The conversation didn’t last much longer after that. Promises of being careful, but Marta was more concerned about whether or not her mother was safe. Now she had to prepare herself for when he came. 

***

When they brought Ransom to the house, Marta didn’t feel ready for it. She felt weak, but she didn’t want to admit to herself why. She didn’t want to admit that she needed Ransom. She couldn’t stop her leg from jiggling with nerves until the doorbell went. Reluctantly, she got up and went to answer it. When she opened the door, Ransom was in handcuffs, with a perimeter bracelet around his ankle, and two guards who had him buy the arms. 

‘You Marta Cabrera?’ The tallest one grunted. She nodded and he shoved a clipboard at her. 

‘Sign on the x and date it’ she did as he said and handed it back. They removed his cuffs and pretty much shoved him forward. 

‘He’s all yours’ the shorter man snorted, and they turned away and walked back to their van. Marta’s eyes followed them, half wishing they could stay. She turned back to Ransom, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression. With a heavy sigh, she turned round and walked back towards the living room, shouting over her shoulder.

‘You might as well come in and close the door’. She didn’t look back, but she heard the door close, and shuffling footsteps behind her. She chose a squashy armchair by the fire she had lit earlier. Watching Ransom like a hawk as he sat in an armchair on the other side of the room. They locked eyes, daring each other to speak first. Marta took the time to look at him. She knew she looked bad, but Ransom looked worse than the time she visited him. His dark circles had come back, his face looked thinner, and his hair and eyes were dull and lifeless. The sparkle his eyes once held weren’t there. It sent a pang through her chest that she was somewhat the cause of this. Her head and her heart battling inside on whether or not he deserved her sympathy. He was the one to break the silence again. 

His voice was rough, like he hadn’t spoken in a while. His lips were chapped and dry, so he had to lick them to get them to move. ‘Why didn’t you answer my calls?’. Marta huffed. With how rude he was the last time they saw each other, he had the audacity to wonder why she didn’t want to talk to him? 

‘I don’t tend to make it a habit to talk to murderers and people who try to kill me. I’m sure you’d understand’ Ransom looked annoyed, but he nodded his head as if to give her that. They sat in silence for another minute before Marta had enough. 

‘I’m going to make dinner. Are you hungry?’ Ransom nodded his head, but stayed silent. Marta decided not to bother talking to him. She went to the kitchen and cooked a simple chicken and pasta meal. She placed a bowl for him on the counter to grab for himself, as the last thing she could think about was touching him or being near him. Without looking at him, she grabbed her food and left the kitchen for the living room again, not sparing a glance for Ransom. She sat in the chair she was in before and started eating. Ransom shuffled in quietly with his bowl and sat down himself. Both eating in silence. Once Marta had cleared her bowl, she set it down and crossed her hands in her lap. Glancing at Ransom when he wasn’t looking. She looked at the clock and realised they had brought him here pretty late. She didn’t really want to be in his presence any longer than needed. 

‘I’m off to bed now. Your old room you used is still there. You know where the kitchen is’ she stood up to take her leave, but was surprised when Ransom shot up out of his seat as well. He looks panicked, although it’s obvious he’s not trying to give it away. 

‘I’m sorry’ Marta’s eyes widened in shock. She could not remember for the life of her, a time when Ransom apologised to anyone. He wasn’t finished though. 

‘I’m sorry I was an asshole to you when you came to visit me. I’m sorry that I tried to kill you. It’s just’ he paused, looking like he was holding back on crying. Marta was starting to get scared as this was unusual for him. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and a kicked puppy look. 

‘Is this my punishment? Are you punishing me for everything I did? Because if so, I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I don’t know how many times I have to say it before you’ll believe me. It’s just that not being near you is literally killing me. I can’t eat, I can’t sleep. I feel like I’m losing my damn mind!’ He turned to kick at the armchair he had been sitting in, grabbing fistfuls of his hair like he was going to tear it out. Marta took a step back in fear, which he noticed. He whipped round, eyes filled with panic, and rushed towards her, she put her hands out automatically to stop any knives coming towards her, but all that she felt was Ransom’s hands wrap around hers. Instantly, the warm pleasant feeling spread up her arm and through her body, calming her down. Ransom fell to his knees, dragging her with him. She felt warm all over. Her energy came back to her, and she felt better than she had done in the last week. She was too blissfully unaware of Ransom running his hands up her arms and up into her hair, not hurting her, just gently holding her there. 

She took a breath and opened her eyes. She didn’t even realise she closed. She was faced with Ransom's face close to hers, their foreheads touching, his face almost peaceful. She took a minute to think that he probably had it a lot worse than she did by the looks of things. She didn’t want to fight right now. She was too tired. For now, in this moment, they were soulmates giving each other comfort. 

She didn’t know how long they sat there. Too lost in each other to notice. She felt well enough now that common sense kicked back in slightly. She put her hand on his shoulder, and pushed him away and used the momentum to push herself up. She brushed herself down and stepped away from him, their soul bond satisfied for now. She looked down at him as he stayed sitting on the floor. She tried to muster up a disgusted face, but it ended up coming out tired. 

‘Next time, ask. You may be my soulmate, but you don’t touch me without my permission’ and with that, she turned on her heel, and left the room. Leaving him on the floor, looking broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a redemption arc for Ransom, but damn we have to be mean to him first. He kinda deserves it. Leave a comment if you liked it :)


	4. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sort of truce comes about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again! This is a little filler chapter before we get to the good stuff. I know I keep doing time skips, but I just want to focus more on Marta and Ransom's relationship more than anything. I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I type so quick, I don't notice them and spell checker doesn't always get it. I thought I'd do an update on the soulmate rules so people understand, and so I don't have to focus it too much in the story because they already know the rules. 
> 
> -Ransom feels the soul bond sickness more, because he wants the bond more. He may lie all he likes about it, but he's a big soft baby at heart who just wants to be loved, and who better by than the loving and warm Marta? But Ransom baby, you gotta earn it.  
> -Marta keeps feeling pangs in her chest because while although she doesn't want the bond to Ransom, the bond tries to 'push' her as it were, to fulfil the bonds needs herself. So if Ransom is feeling upset, the bond tries to push her to fix it. Because she doesn't want the bond because of who it is, the bond sickness doesn't affect her as much. It still kills her though. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Living with Ransom for the last four days wasn’t so bad, Marta thought. After they had touched, they pretty much avoided each other. The house was big enough to be able to do so. Marta spent her time between her room, the study and the main living room which she had unofficially claimed as her own. She assumed Ransom spent his time in his room or possibly the library as she saw the back of him go in there the other day. She couldn’t deny, having him around stopped her from feeling so unwell, and he looked a lot better when she saw him in the kitchen when she went to grab a drink. She didn’t talk to him, just a quick glance to see that he had showered and his hair looked soft again. His colour had come back in his cheeks and his dark circles were history. He had also taken the time to shave his face, so he looked presentable again. When they locked eyes for a second, she felt something pang in her chest but she pushed it down, unwilling to think about it. 

The Thrombey clan hadn’t bothered her much lately. She heard Ransom shouting the other day, so she assumed his mother must have called him or something. Currently she was sitting in her study, the evening sky settling in behind her, looking at papers that were spread in front of her, but not really having the energy to read them properly. She was normal, regular and tired from having to deal with everything left to her. She never really thought about how having so much money was stressful. She put her head in her hands, just to rest her eyes for a minute, when there was a quiet knock on the door. She didn’t have to guess who it was, since there were only the two of them in the house. She looked up at the door, and sat straighter to look presentable. 

‘Come in’ she called. As expected, Ransom was at the door. He opened it carefully, like he knew he wasn’t welcome. When he fully stepped in, he was holding a cup and saucer. Marta raised a questioning eyebrow at the cup, and he smiled awkwardly. 

‘Don’t worry, it’s a peace offering’ Both of Marta’s eyebrows went up this time. Without saying anything, she nodded her head to a space on the desk. He crossed the room in a couple of strides, and carefully placed it on the desk, in the spot she offered. He stayed standing there, as if waiting for something, so Marta took pity on him. 

‘Take a seat, if you want’ she barely finished the last part of the sentence before he sat down in the seat on the other side of her desk. She looked at him, then at the cup. 

‘It’s not poisoned, if that’s what you’re thinking’ he snarked. Marta frowned. She didn’t want to feel guilty over not taking a peace offering. She gingerly picked up the cup, and took a small tentative sip. It was a bit sweeter than what she normally liked, but was surprised at how nice it was. She didn’t think she’d seen Ransom so much as look at a teapot before. She placed it back on the saucer. 

‘Thank you, it’s good’ Ransom let out a humourless snort. 

‘You don’t have to be so surprised. Don’t forget I did live by myself’ Marta was embarrassed to admit she forgot that. There was probably a lot she didn’t know about him. She folded her hands and placed them on the table. She tried to look everywhere but his eyes. She noticed that he found his clothes that were brought over. He was wearing a soft looking forest green jumper today, that no doubt cost a lot more than some thing Marta owned combined. She noticed him shifting and looked at him properly. He was staring at her for some reason and it was starting to unnerve her. 

‘Is there something you wanted? I have a feeling you didn’t want to bring me a cup of tea out of the kindness of your own heart’ he shifted again as if he had been caught out. 

‘Can’t I just want to be near my soulmate? We’ve been avoiding each other so much. I just feel better when we’re in the same room’ Marta blinked at him. Was he being honest? Could she really trust that? 

‘Is that all you want? Company?’ 

‘Yeah, is that so wrong?’ Marta guessed she couldn’t blame him. Going from being able to go wherever you want, then to having loads of men stare at you when you pee and shower, and then going to being isolated in a house with a roommate who was your soul mate, who didn’t even want to be near you. It must be rough. No wonder why he looked like death before he came here. She sighed. 

‘I guess not. What did you have in mind?’ Ransom smirked a little. 

‘Well, I always wondered if the old man was right. About you beating him at GO. I wanna try myself. If that’s ok?’ He added quickly. Well. That wasn’t what she was expecting, but it’s not so bad she guessed. He was looking at her hopefully. She felt the pang in her chest again. 

‘Ok then. You can go get the board. It’s in Harlan’s den’ he stiffened a little at the thought of having to go up there. Never let it be said though that Ransom Drysdale backed down from anything. He swiftly stood up and exited the room. Marta placed her head in her hands for a second, wondering why she was entertaining him. Pushing those thoughts aside, she picked the cup up again and took a few more sips before giving up. It was too sweet for her. She stood up herself to make her way to the living room. She wanted to be as comfortable as possible before subjecting herself to a game of GO with Ransom. She knelt down at the fireplace and placed some logs on it to get it going. Satisfied when the room was bathed in an orange glow, she curled up on her armchair and waited for Ransom to come back down. 

She heard him come down the stairs and enter the study. She could practically hear the moment when he realised that she was in there. She smiled a little at the thought of his face, when she noticed him at the doorway. 

‘You moved’ he accused her. 

‘I simply wanted to be comfortable’. He huffed and went over to the coffee table to pull it over to her armchair. Then he turned round and grabbed the other armchair to pull it closer. He set up the board and offered her the bags. 

‘White or Black?’ He asked. Marta nodded to one of the bags, and opened it to find the black counters. She smiled. She uncurled herself from the armchair to sit properly. Opening the bag and scooping out the pieces, she looked at him to see him doing the same. She placed her first piece down and they started the game. Taking turns, they stayed silent. Listening to the crackle of the fire, and feeling the warmth seep into their skin, down to their bones. It was making Marta a little sleepy. She wasn’t really watching where she was placing the counters, just trying to make a pretty pattern. Her eyelids started to feel heavy, but they shot open at Ransom’s shout.

‘God Dammit!’ He growled, teeth gritted together. She looked at the board to see that she had won. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow challengingly. 

‘Satisfied?’ He grumbled at her and sat back in his chair with his arms folded. Slightly annoyed at his sore loser attitude, Marta stood up to take her leave. 

‘I’m getting tired now, I’m going to bed. Thanks for the tea, and for the game. Goodnight’ just like the last time she tried to leave, Ransom stood up as well, although a bit more calmly this time. He took a step towards her, seemingly nervous. 

‘I was wondering...well...I….you said…’ he stuttered. Marta was surprised. Lately he had been so out of character for himself. Gone was the suave confidence he always carried about himself. Currently he was a stuttering mess. She softened a little.

‘What’s the matter?’ She asked softly. He put a hand on the back of his neck to scratch it. 

‘It’s just that, you said last time to ask. If I wanted to touch you I mean. Not like touching you in a weird way, just…’ he was starting to panic, rushing out his words in a big garbled mess. Marta looked confused.

‘You want to touch again?’ At her question, he nodded his head. It seemed easier than talking. Marta knew she had a choice to make here. Say no and go to bed, and let him feel like shit. Her chest hurt at that for some reason. Or, she could say yes and let him feel good, but also let herself feel good. She met his eyes, his big puppy looking, pleading eyes. Maybe she had tortured him enough. He was obviously feeling bad again. 

‘Alright’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise now that the GO game wasn't longer. I'm not 100% sure how the game works, but it will be back! A good chapter is coming next. Finally some action!!


	5. The loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, thank you to all of you have read this story, gave kudos or commented. You're all amazing and I just want you all to know how much I appreciate you all :D this is my first proper chapter story, and I'm only just getting back in to writing, so the fact you all love this story means a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter of torture!
> 
> Apologies in advance to anyone who likes peanut butter cup ice cream :)

‘Alright’ 

‘Alright? What does that mean?’ Marta rolled her eyes. 

‘It means what it means. Alright. Ok. We can touch’. Ransom's eyes narrowed at her, his hand back down by his side. 

‘Are you serious?’ His disbelief was clear in his voice. Marta thought about lying. Saying she takes it back and didn’t mean it. Her stomach rumbled as if to remind her what happens if she lies. If she pretends that she didn’t want to touch as well. 

‘Yes I’m serious. If I was lying, the evidence would be all over the floor by now’. Both of them cringed internally at the memory of the last time she lied to him. She sighed. 

‘Look, apart from the first night, you’ve been nothing but a good roommate’ his mouth twisted with an emotion she couldn’t quite make out, but ignored it and carried on. 

‘And you’re obviously not feeling well after 4 days, if you need our touch for the soul bond again. You were right when you said I took the soulmate unit when learning to be a nurse. I know what it’s doing to you, and I wouldn’t be a very good nurse, or a good soul mate if I let it continue’ she finished. 

He took a hesitant step forward, as if she was going to change her mind at any point and decide to tell him to go away. Marta decided he was taking too long, because she really did want to go to bed. 

‘Come here then’ as if she flipped a switch, he quickened his pace as was in front of her in the blink of an eye. His hands halfway up to her head, his eyes boring into hers, as if still asking for permission. She nodded, then held her breath as he gently placed his hand on her head, as if she were a fragile doll. The warmth started at her head this time, spreading out downwards towards her toes. Without thinking, she reached up and placed her hands gently around his waist, their foreheads connecting, her eyes closing. Marta couldn’t help but take a deep breath. He smelled like his shower gel, and something deeper, and musky. He must have run out of his expensive cologne he was so fond of, and that was what he smelled like naturally. She was so lost in his smell, she hadn’t noticed he was lightly stroking her hair, from her temple to her ears. She could feel his breath puff across her face. They were so close already, all she would have to do is lean forward and touch their lips together…. 

Her eyes snapped open. She shouldn’t go down that line of thinking. She focused on his eyes and was shocked to see he was already looking at her. They pulled back a bit so their foreheads weren’t touching. He stayed still, staring into her eyes. They flickered down to her lips and back again and Marta knew what he wanted to do. 

She let go of his waist and stepped back so his hands fell from her hair, a few of her hairs getting caught on the wristwatch he was wearing. She winced as it tugged them out of her scalp. She looked at Ransom, and took a sharp breath in. He looked delicious. His pupils were blown, as if he was on something. The fire bathed him in its orange light and it made him glow. She had to get out of there before she did something she thought she would regret. 

‘I really am tired now. I’ll see you tomorrow’ she garbled, and then pretty much ran past him and out of the living room. Well, that didn’t go as expected. As she briskly walked to her room, she couldn’t help but think of herself as stupid. The bond was going to pull them together. Make her want to be with him. As she opened her bedroom door, she couldn’t decide if that was something she wanted or not. 

***

She was laid out on her bed, Ransom above her. In Between her legs, so their hips were connected. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her, making her gasp as he slightly moved his hips against her. His one arm holding him up on the bed, the other using a gentle hand to caress through her hair. He looked down at her with love in his eyes, and it took Marta’s breath away. Her chest ached so bad, but so good, as Ransom leaned down to place a small kiss on her shoulder, another where her shoulder and neck joined. A butterfly kiss on her neck, making her eyes flutter. He came back up to look in her eyes again. 

‘Goddess, you look devine’ his voice was husky with need for her. She could feel it. She wanted nothing more than for him to devour her. She placed her hand on the side of his face and pulled him into a heated kiss. She revelled in the softness of his lips, the urgency of his movements, like he couldn’t get enough of her. She pushed him back slightly, still tasting him on her lips. 

‘Do you want to show me how much you want me?’ She whispered seductively. He nodded yes in reply.

‘More than anything’ Marta smirked mischievously.

‘Show me then’ and pushed his head down gently, him allowing her to. As he went down, he grabbed the sides of her underwear, pulling them down with him. They caught each other’s eyes and he grinned devilishly before pulling her underwear off completely and gently pushing her legs apart….

***

Marta woke up with a gasp. Ignoring the throbbing in a certain area, she threw the covers back and sat up, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Taking a minute to control her breathing. It was still dark out so she checked her phone to see it was only 1:24am. She groaned because she knew it was going to be a while before she got back to sleep. With a resigned sigh, she got up and slipped her slippers on. Before leaving the room, she grabbed her dressing gown off of the back of the door and put that on as well. The hallway was dark, but she already knew the house like the back of her hand. She made her way to the stairs and crept as quietly as she could down them, knowing which ones made the creaking noise. When she started walking down the hallway, she noticed the low light in the kitchen. She walked in and saw Ransom sitting at the island, eating what looked like ice cream. He froze, mid spoon to mouth when he saw he was caught.

‘It’s not what it looks like’ He garbled quickly, putting the spoon down like he was guilty. Marta just raised an eyebrow and snorted at him. 

‘Don’t worry, I’m not the midnight feast police. You can eat your ice cream. I’ve only come down for some water’ she soothed. Ransom picked his spoon back up and gave her an all too familiar grin that made her heart skip a beat. She turned her back on him quickly and focused on getting a glass out of the cupboard. She could feel his eyes on her back as she reached up to grab a highball glass. She turned round and headed to the sink, trying not to look at him, worrying that she’d see a devilish grin and mischievous eyes. She focused on filling the glass up and took a sip that was too quick and made her choke and cough. She put the glass down and held on to the edge of the sink to cough. Her throat hurting, when she suddenly felt a warm hand on her back, making her warm throughout. 

She spun round to glare at Ransom and he stepped back with his hands up in a non threatening gesture. 

‘Sorry. Thought you were going to cough up a lung or something’ he offered. Marta scoffed. 

‘You know that’s not medically possible’ she croaked out. She coughed again to clear her throat, and grabbed the glass to take a smaller, slower sip. Marta looked at the floor while Ransom, with his hands down now, was still staring at her. When she glanced at him, he gave her a small smile. 

‘Better?’ Marta nodded her head and put the glass down. 

‘Better’ she turned and poured the rest of the water down the sink and put the glass on the side. She hadn’t hired a new housekeeper yet, so she’d wash it up herself later. When she turned back, Ransom was still standing there, watching her. He turned to the island and held his arms out in an offering. 

‘Ice cream?’ He asked. Marta thought about it. She really shouldn’t be eating ice cream at this time if she wanted to get back to sleep, but the thought of sitting with Ransom a little longer, even with how earlier went, made her heart ache to stay. 

‘Sure’ she smiled. Ransom grinned back at her, and glowing skin and a devilish smiled flashed before her eyes. ‘Goddess’ in a husky voice, slipped into her mind. She tried to shake those thoughts away as she sat on a stool. Ransom went to the cutlery drawer and picked her up a spoon, and handed it to her with a flourish. 

‘Ta da’ he held it out like a prize, which earned him a look that screamed ‘stop’. She took her spoon and dug into the ice cream with wild abandon. She screwed her face up at the flavour though. She grabbed the tub and turned it around to look at the flavours title.

‘Peanut butter cup? That’s gross’ she exclaimed in disgust. Ransom let out a chuckle. 

‘Not a fan of peanut butter?’ He asked. Marta shook her head and pushed it back to him. 

‘Not really. It’s always been more of an American thing. You do you though’ Ransom laughed at that, and held his hands up. 

‘Fair enough. I’ll give you that’ he admitted, and took a spoonful for himself again. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Marta watching him eat spoonful after spoonful of the disgusting ice cream.While licking the spoon thoughtfully, he looked around, as if looking for something.

‘I never thought to ask before, where are the dogs? Normally they would have tried to chew off my legs by now’ he wondered. Marta looked away sadly. 

‘Linda. She asked for them. The only important thing she had left to connect her to her dad apparently. I couldn’t say no’. Ransom stayed quiet, knowing how much Marta liked the dogs.Eventually, he had to push it away as he became too full. He put the lid back on and got up to put it back in the freezer. Marta stood up too. 

‘I should probably be getting back to bed’ she murmured. Ransom glanced at her. 

‘Why, what’s the time?’ He quizzed, his brow furrowed. Marta sighed and looked around for the kitchen clock. 

‘It’s 2:05’ she answered. Ransom eyebrows shot up. 

‘Well, I didn’t realise it was that late. You’re probably right’ he stepped towards her. ‘I guess we should say goodnight then’ he said gently, not quite a whisper but close. Marta gazed at him, stepping towards him like some kind of force urging her to get closer. She looked at his mouth and noticed he still had some ice cream in the corner of his mouth. Without even realising she was moving, her thumb had come up and swiped the ice cream away. Ransom reached up quickly and grabbed her hand before she pulled it back. Marat stepped even closer. She felt heady, as if she had been drinking lots. Something intoxicating pulling her in. Like whispers in the dark, whispers calling ‘Goddess’ and skin lit up by moonlight. Her eyes drooped and they got even closer. Ransom moved her hand over and turned his head to give her palm a shy kiss, Marta watching, her eyes felt like they were stuck with treacle, they were so heavy. She didn’t know if it was the late hour, or being in Ransom’s proximity. Even though she knew it didn’t work like that, it felt like the soul bond calling to her. To give Ransom love, to comfort him, and make him feel better. 

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t register Ransom placing his free hand on her hip and gently tugging her forward. Marta let him, because the warmth was spreading through her body, making her want to be closer to him. He gave a gentle tug and she followed, his hand that was holding her hand moved to her face, cupping her jaw. Ransom leaned in and placed his lips against Marta’s tentatively. It was everything Marta hoped it would be and more. Lips moving together, a soft light pressure, before Ransom moved in to it, becoming more heated. Marta’s hands found their way into his hair, running through it before holding it at the back. Not tugging, just holding her hands there. 

Ransom moved them backwards until Marta bumped into the counter. Neither of them cared as they were too lost in each other. Breaking the kiss, Ransom pulled back to tug on the knot of Marta’s dressing gown, letting it fall open. He moved forward to capture her lips again, whilst running his hand up from her hip towards her breasts, gently cupping one, making Marta gasp into his mouth. His hips bumped into hers and she could feel him against her hip, hot and heavy through the sweatpants he was wearing. It brought her back down to Earth a bit, and she broke away from him, and pushed him away at the same time. She moved away from the island counter, wrapping her dressing gown back around her. She could hear Ransom take a step towards her from behind. 

‘Marta? Are you ok? Did I hurt you or something? I’m sorry I didn’t mean…’ he rambled in a rush, panicking a little. Marta huffed and tied the knot on her dressing gown. 

‘I’m fine. It just...got a little too much’ she sighed. She couldn’t hear him, but she knew he was still behind her. 

‘I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I just felt like I was drunk or something, and something in my mind whispering to kiss you...I….I don’t know’ Ransom rushed. Marta turned round and held a hand up to stop him. 

‘It’s fine. I’m fine. It’s just...let’s not let that happen again’ she huffed. ‘I’m going to bed. Goodnight’. She turned and walked out the kitchen, not stopping when she heard Ransom call out a broken ‘Marta!’. She ran to her room and locked the door, throwing herself on to the bed. Thoughts swirling around in her head, whispers becoming screams in her head. 

‘Goddess’

‘Murderer’ 

Marta clamped her hands over her ears, ignoring the pain in her chest, and closed her eyes tight. 

***

When Ransom woke up, he went straight to Marta’s door to knock on it. He knew he probably moved too fast for her last night. He just couldn’t help it. The soulbond telling him to go to her, to touch her, to love her. It was hard to ignore. He gently knocked on the door. 

‘Marta? Are you awake?’ He called. All that answered him back was silence. Thinking she was asleep, he went downstairs to the kitchen to go get breakfast. Maybe he could try and make Marta breakfast to apologise. When he went to the fridge though, he noticed a written note stuck there with a magnet. It read;

‘Ransom,

I’m sorry about what happened last night. We were both to blame. However I’m struggling to deal with this situation, and how I feel when I’m around you all the time. I need time to sort out how I feel, and whether or not what I feel is just the soul bond, or if it’s just me. I’ll be gone for a few days. 

Marta’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a whirlwind! Will they, won't they? We'll have to see in the next chapter :D look forward to some more Ransom bashing. That big baby hasn't paid his penance yet.


	6. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve in to Ransom’s past, and Marta has a moment of clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one has taken a while. I kind of got writers block and I wasn’t sure where to take the story. But here it is! I hope you enjoy :)

Ransom felt like he was losing his mind. It had only been 4 days since Marta left the house to go who knows where. He tried calling her after the second day, but she never picked up the phone. He couldn’t deny he was building up a little resentment. It was always him that felt worse than she did. He was becoming lethargic so he pretty much stayed in his bed. Not really eating because he felt too sick. Not sleeping because although he was tired, more tired than he ever felt, his eyes betrayed him and wouldn’t close. He spent his time rolling about on his bed, feeling like shit. When he did manage to close his eyes, the memories came back to him. He could still sometimes feel Marta’s vomit dripping down his face. The anger he felt at that moment in time. How he could have ripped apart everyone in that room for getting one up on him. Grabbing the knife and darting towards Marta. Finding out she was his soulmate, with a knife in her chest put there by his hand. His stomach churned at the memory of the tear slipping out and down her face. He could admit to himself he was stupid. He didn’t know what he would have done if the knife he picked up had been real. The thought of killing his soul mate, after he had just found out they were soul mates, makes him shudder. 

Despite being brought up by nannies, his mother made sure to show him the value of soul mates. She had found hers as a young woman, before she met Ransom’s dad. Her soulmate had saved her from an unsavoury gentleman, and the rest was history. She was young and in love, and thought her life would be so much better, now she had found her perfect partner. Then, there was the car crash. And she lost her soulmate. Her grief could not be consoled. She became angry, and bitter, but she found Richard and she settled, since he hadn’t found his soulmate. Although a certain amount of people, Harlan included, knew that wasn’t so true anymore. Linda wasn’t stupid. She knew the risk of him finding his soulmate, so she made him sign a prenup. When Ransom was younger and he had been put to bed by the nanny, his mum would come in his room sometimes after drinking heavily. 

Sometimes if Ransom could concentrate, he could still smell the sharp smell of wine. The sluggish movements of his mother’s arm as she waved her glass around, the feel of her tears when she started crying about her lost soulmate. He could smell the alcohol on her breath when she told him, if he found his soulmate, never let them go. Treat them like they’re the best thing in your life, because they will be. Ransom still cringes today at the smell of wine, wine staining bed sheets. He prefers whiskey. 

The thoughts of soulmates are supposed to be the best thing that happens to you running through his mind, he curled up on his comforter. Sue him for being dramatic, but he felt like he could die. If Marta truly didn’t want him, he thought bitterly, then he will die right now. And he will take her with him for being selfish for putting him through all this pain. The thought that she didn’t want him stung. He thought soulmates were supposed to love each other. He could feel the beginnings of it. He had before, sitting in the diner, warm and full, watching her be so animated with her hands as she retold the story of what happened. Not realising he was already feeling the pull of a bond that was yet to be made, just gravitating towards her naturally. He ends up feeling guilty, and tries to think good thoughts. 

Ransom's chest hurt. His eyes felt heavy. His last thought before they closed, was of warm brown eyes with tears in them.

***

Marta stared at the surface of her tea like it held all the answers in the world. It didn’t though. It was just tea. She sighed as she lifted her head to gaze out of the window of the diner she was in. She knew she had been gone for too long, but she needed to sort her head out, and find out if it was actually her feelings that she was feeling. She didn’t want to be with Ransom if it was just some divine intervention saying she had to. Ransom really wouldn’t be her first choice for soulmate. Her lips twisted at that thought. She still couldn’t get her head round why she had to have the spoiled, privileged asshole for a soulmate. Someone who was her complete opposite. It felt like the universe was having a joke at her expense. 

She had the passing thought of staying away long enough until Ransom died. She knew she would die too but she thought maybe that would be better than a lifetime with an asshole. Her chest hurt at the thought of it though. She wasn’t vindictive enough to do that to another person. Even if it was Ransom. She wondered how he was in passing. Probably feeling like crap. It was her stomachs turn to twist at that. Her thoughts wandered to Linda and when she visited. She wanted to fight for Ransom, even though she couldn’t stand him at the minute, just so he wouldn’t die of bond sickness. Marta remembered whispers at parties, when everyone had been drinking too much. Rumours about Linda losing her soul mate at a young age. Turning her into the vicious bitter woman she was today. It made her feel guilty at the thought of letting Random suffer. Even then, she was a nurse, and what kind of nurse would let a person suffer if they could help it? She sighed and tapped her fingers against the table, trying to ignore the ghost of Ransom sitting across from her. She didn’t notice the waitress. 

‘Would you like anything else hon?’ She drawled, sounding bored. Marta stayed quiet, but shook her head no. The waitress was a kind soul, seeing many people through her years in all stages of trouble. She was never one to leave someone sad. She could sense the sadness in Marta, and she knew then she wouldn’t be able to walk away without trying to help. The diner wasn’t that busy right now.

‘Do you mind if I sit down?’ She asked gently. That made Marta look at her. Not wanting to seem rude, she replied ‘I don’t mind’. The waitress squeezed herself into the chair and set her book and pen down on the table, and leaned forward. 

‘If you don’t mind me asking darling, what’s troubling you? You can tell me to mind my own business if you like. I just like to help out folks when they’re down. Even if you just need to vent’ Marta blinked. She got a good look at the woman. She was small and plump, with curly brown hair and worn lines in her face. Marta was struck by the thought that the waitress reminded her of her mama. She felt comforted. She slumped down as if she was a puppet and someone had cut her strings. 

‘Am I that obvious?’ She whispered. The waitress looked sympathetic. ‘Like a neon sign’. 

Marta sighed. She thought about telling her it was something else, but her stomach rumbled at her for it. So she gave in. 

‘It’s….soulmate stuff’ the waitress nodded, like she expected it all along. 

‘They can be tricky. So what has your soulmate done?’ She inquired. Marta couldn’t help but scoff. 

‘What hasn’t he done?’ She remarked, sounding more hostile than she planned. The waitress didn’t flinch. 

‘Well, sometimes our soulmates are put on this earth to test us, that’s for sure, but the universe doesn’t do us wrong. It gives us who we’re meant to be with. I’m sure your boy isn’t all that bad’ she placated. Marta felt anger bubble up into her throat, hot and sticky like tar. 

‘Oh really. Well I hadn’t planned for my soul mate to be a murderer, much less to try and murder me as well because I was the one who helped the detective figure out it was him. Now he has to live with me because he was close to death in prison, and I’m fed up of being around him, and how he makes me feel. You wouldn’t understand’ she snapped. Then she stared at the table in horror, before looking at the waitress. 

‘Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t take it out on you, you were just being nice and I...I’m just...I’m so confused as to what to do’ Marta couldn’t help it, tears started spilling down her face before she could stop them. Next thing she knew, the waitress had come round the table and gathered her up in her arms. Marta clung on to her, breathing in a mix of kitchen grease and lavender. It was soothing. The waitress smoothed down Marta’s hair and gently shushed her.

‘It’s alright, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you about it. It’s just that sometimes, it’s better to let it all out now and then. The expression ‘bottled feelings’ is true you know. You bottle them up too much, one day they’re gonna get shook up and that lid holding them in is gonna come flying off. Hush now. Here’ she gently moved Marta back and pulled a tissue out of her apron pocket and dabbed at Marta’s face. 

‘That one certainly sounds like a tough one. Obviously the attempted murder didn’t work, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. Say, who is your soulmate? They must have been on the news recently if they went to jail’. Marta pulled back and wiped her eyes. 

‘Hugh Drysdale’ she answered. 

‘You mean Ransom?’ Marta stopped, and looked at the waitress with worry. 

‘How do you know him?’ She asked, her voice taking on a shaky effect. 

‘Why Ransom’s a regular here. His house is only about a mile down the road. I can’t believe he’s the one who tried to kill you! I saw that in the news. That must make you Marta Cabrera’ she exclaimed. Marta nodded her head sadly. The waitress tilted her head in sympathy. 

‘Oh honey. That is gonna be a tough one. I don’t want to go spouting platitudes at you, because they never help. There’s a reason you were paired with that boy. You just need to find out why’ she soothed. Marta didn’t understand. She sat there and explained everything to the waitress about what had happened over the last few weeks. Ending with the last night she was there, and what happened in the kitchen. The waitress stayed quiet through it all, nodding her head at some points. After Marta was finished, she explained. 

‘Your problem is, you’re letting the soulbond control you. Every time you go against it, it forces you more to make the bond. You need to control it and decide what happens. That’s why you couldn’t control your ‘urges as it were’ that night in the kitchen. Look, I’m not going to say Ransom is perfect. He’s far from that, but what I know from him and his family, is he’s messed up. And damaged. He’s always wanted his soulmate so he had someone who loved him without wanting to use him for a pawn. Maybe he needs penance before he can be forgiven. It’ll be a long and difficult road, but he’s deserving of love. And so are you. I won’t apologise for him though. He’s done wrong. It’s what he does after that matters. Also, you’re a nurse aren’t you? Maybe he needs someone who can heal him’. 

Flashes of Ransom doing the dishes after dinner, and bringing her the cup of tea goes through Marta’s mind. It might not be much, but he’s obviously trying. At the waitress' words, something clicks in her mind. Everything suddenly becomes so clear, she knows what to do. 

‘I have to go’ she rushes, standing up and nearly knocking the cooled tea over. The waitress moved out of her way and Marta put some money down, plus extra for a tip. ‘Thank you so much’ Marta says, giving the waitress a quick hug, and then she’s running out the door of the diner, and to her car and driving away. The waitress watches her as she goes, before the chef starts shouting for her to get back to work. She hopes things work out for them. 

***  
Marta drives like a crazy person back to the mansion. Guilt eating away at her for how long she’s left Ransom alone. She feels a tug in her chest, like she’s going in the right direction. When she parks outside the door, she practically throws it in to neutral and rushes in the front door, almost tripping over herself in haste. The house is silent. 

‘Ransom?’ She calls, looking through all the rooms downstairs, but he was no where to be found. She knew he couldn’t of gotten far because of his ankle bracelet. She rushes upstairs, to Ransom’s room. Bursting the door open, she finds Ransom curled up on top of his bed, on top of the covers. Her heart stops for a second, thinking he’s dead, before remembering she’d be dead also. She rushes over to check he’s still breathing. He looks like death. She checks his pulse, which is there, but weak. At the touch of her fingers on his neck, the familiar warmth spreads through her, and his eyes flutter open. 

‘Am I dreaming?’ He asks hoarsely. Marta let’s out a short bark of humourless laughter. She can feel tears trying to force their way up, but she’s not 100% sure why. 

‘Sadly for you, no. I’ve come back. I’m home’ she whispers. Ransom closes his eyes again, as if it’s too much effort to keep them open. 

‘Good’ he whispers back. Marta doesn’t know what to do next. She doesn’t move her hand though. He peeks an eye open again, looking at her apprehensively. 

‘Could...could you maybe stay with me? For a little bit? Please?’ He asks hesitantly. Marta nods her head, and takes her coat and shoes off before climbing on to the bed behind him. She hesitated for a second, before wrapping her arms around him, and cuddling him from the back. She felt the warmth take over again, but it felt different this time. Like she was in control of it. It felt good. She nuzzled into the hair on the back of Ransom’s neck and gently whispered ‘I’m sorry’. 

Without her seeing, Ransom smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! She’s back home! I hope people like the waitress. I feel a little like she’s out of place, but I needed someone to help Marta have her moment of clarity, so some feedback on her is welcome :)


	7. The morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wake up and talk about what happened, and where they will go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter today. It's a bit difficult to write the chapter as I have 2 kids and they require lots of attention at the minute, and by the time they're in bed, I'm asleep :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And I hope everyone is safe and well with all this Covid-19 about. Stay safe people :)

Marta blinked her eyes open sleepily. She didn’t remember falling asleep. The sun was peeping in through the cracks in the curtain, illuminating the room a little. She opened her eyes fully to see that she still had her arms around Ransom, who was breathing evenly. She hummed quietly, and snuggled down on the pillow more. It was quite possibly the comfiest pillow she had ever laid her head on. She’d have to find one for herself. She was warm and content, her eyes becoming heavy again, almost able to drift off. 

‘Making yourself comfy?’ came from the man in her arms. Marta’s eyes snapped open, she made an attempt to pull back and let go, but Ransom gently held on to her, not trapping her. She could get out of his hold if she wanted to. She wasn’t sure what she wanted though. Wasn’t that the story of her life? Ransom let out a chuckle, a deep sound that was heavy with sleep.

‘I didn’t mean to startle you’ he rumbled ‘I could feel you making yourself comfy’. Marta didn’t reply. She stayed as still as she could, almost stiff. Ransom sighed and let go of his grip to rub a hand across his face. 

‘I guess we need to talk’ he said, not as a question because he already knew the answer. 

‘Yeah’ Marta murmured. Not wanting to break the silence of the morning too much. Ransom pulled out of her arms, and rolled over. He still had dark circles under his eyes, and he was a little pale, but he was still handsome. 

‘I’ll let you go first’ he offered. They laid there in silence for a minute or two, while Marta gathered her thoughts. 

‘You’re not the soulmate I expected’ she started. Instantly Ransom frowned, but stayed quiet to let her finish. 

‘You’re not what I expected. I suppose I always had this romantic notion that my soulmate would be like me. Kind heart, warm, compassionate. Someone who thinks of others and not just of themselves. You Ransom, are none of these things’ Ransom felt a little offended. Who wouldn’t be when someone listed all your flaws. 

‘You tried to kill your grandfather out of revenge, you tried to kill me. You did kill Fran. These are difficult things to live with. They’re difficult to get over. I don’t know if I can get over them’ Ransom looked down. He wanted to turn his head away, it was kind of hard to look at her. 

‘I want to try to get to know you though’ 

His eyes snapped back to hers. She was looking deep into his eyes, as if into his soul. 

‘I’ve spoken to someone recently, and they made me realise, the universe doesn’t play tricks. We were paired with each other for a reason. They also made me realise that in fighting against the bond, the bond was trying to force us to be together. So the bond would have been made in a way that we hadn’t chosen for ourselves. And I don’t want that. I want to be able to choose the type of bond I have with my soulmate. I want it to be happy and of free will’ Ransom’s heart was beating so loud, he could hear it in his ears. He faintly wondered if Marta could head if too. She stayed silent for a few seconds, so he decided it was his turn to say something. 

‘I’m sorry. I really, truly from the bottom of my am sorry for everything that I have done. If I could go back in time and change things, I would. I was angry. I was bitter. I was scared. Scared of having to make a living for myself, and I shouldn’t have let people enable me in such a way that as a 30 year old adult, I don’t know how to make my way in the world. I’ve come to terms now with what Grandpa was trying to tell me, what he was trying to do for me. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. If I had known who you were going to become, I wouldn’t have done what I did’ Marta’s face twisted in annoyance at his wording, as if her worth was only valued by being his soulmate. 

‘But’ he continued ‘I shouldn’t have done it even if you weren’t my soulmate. What you said in the diner was right. Grandpa’s decision was based on our family and their ways, more than anything you could have done. Everyone shouldn’t have been so quick to blame you, and instead should have looked at themselves. I see that now’ Marta’s face smoothed out. Out of her own accord, she reached out and gently took Ransom’s hand in hers. The warm feeling was there, but it was calmer this time. More like slipping into a warm bath, wrapping up in a warm hug. Calm and gentle, rather than the frenzied rush from before that hurt. He looked at their joined hands, and looked to Marta’s eyes. He gasped a little at the look she was giving him. Not quite forgiveness, not yet, but something that filled him up with so much hope, and warmth, that it brought tears to his eyes a little bit.

‘I know you have your flaws’ Marta started. ‘We all have them, but the thing is, we’re only human. You’ve made bigger mistakes than most admittedly, but you’re admitting fault. You’re taking penance for your sins, and that’s a start. I used to think of you as a murderer. And you technically are. You’re messed up, and broken. Used to being a pawn in your family’s games. Although it’s no excuse to be an asshole, you’re not at fault for having a shitty family. If you want to make this work, I have some requests. I think maybe you could benefit from therapy, and…’ Random bolted up excitedly , still holding Marta’s hand.

‘Done! I already have a therapist on payroll, but I’ll actually go to sessions. I promise’ he rushed. Anything to make her happy. Anything to make up for what he’d done. Marta sat up with him, a small smile on her face. She didn’t think it would be this easy to get him to agree to her terms. 

‘Ok. Next is still sticking to asking for permission to touch. Just while we get used to each other’ he nodded, staying quiet this time. 

‘We need to communicate more. We need to share what we’re thinking. Both of us. Neither of us are mind readers, and we shouldn’t have to tiptoe around each other. Agreed? Ransom nodded again. 

‘Agreed’ 

‘Before the last one, are there any requests you would like to make?’ She asked. It was only fair she thought. Ransom scrunched his face up in thought. 

‘Maybe one, if that’s ok?’ she nodded. ‘I hope we can spend some more time together?’ Marta nodded again, with a smile. 

‘Well I think it would be difficult to get to know you, if we didn’t spend time together’ Ransom felt a bit braver. 

‘As well as spending time together, could we maybe have a date night? Like once a week or something?’ he asked, almost shyly. Marta thought it was a little sweet. She smiled at him warmly. 

‘I think that’s a good idea’ They smiled at each other, Ransom slightly moving closer without thinking. 

‘What was the last thing?’ He remembered. Marta paused for a second and looked down, as if preparing herself for what she was about to say, which Ransom had to admit worried him a bit, before she looked back into his eyes. 

‘I want to do this properly. Knowing it was my own decision, and so we can move on to being soulmates properly. I want to consummate the bond’ she declared with confidence. Ransom felt like all the air was pushed out of his lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I love writing them all warm and cosy and gentle with each other. It makes my own heart squeeze. Just you wait till next chapter though! :D


	8. Where now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marta and Ransom talk about where to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a late update. With everything going on in lockdown, I lost my volunteering job. I’ve had to look after my kids during the day. I’ve been super busy, and also depression has reared it’s ugly head, so it’s taken me a while to get this out. I’m sorry if it’s not fantastic. I’m kind of losing ideas of where I want to take this story. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy! :)

‘You want to…consummate the bond?’ Ransom stuttered, thinking that he heard her wrong, but Marta nodded her head. 

‘Right...now?’ He almost whispered. Marta let out a little chuckle at that. She didn’t think that it would affect him this hard.

‘Not right now. To be honest, you don’t look so good still’ then her face took on a guilty look. ‘Then again. I guess that is my fault’ she admitted guilty. Ransom didn’t say anything, he was too busy gazing at her, then his stomach rumbled. He would deny it to this day, but he flushed with embarrassment. Marta just smiled at him. 

‘And I think maybe we need breakfast first’ she offered. Ransom nodded his head in agreement. He hadn’t realised how hungry he was before. He didn’t want Marta to know, but he couldn’t actually remember the last time he ate. When he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, he had a wave of dizziness come over him. He almost stumbled back on to the bed, before he caught himself. Marta was by his side in an instant. 

‘Are you alright?’ Concern clear in her voice. Random couldn’t help but be please by it.  
‘Yeah, I’m fine. Just got up too fast’ he reassured her. A look crossed her face like she knew he was lying.   
‘When was the last time you ate?’ She questioned. Random gulped.   
‘I….errr…can’t really remember’ he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. Marta raised her eyebrows at him.   
‘Well we better get you to the kitchen asap’.

***

Marta had her hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, staring at Ransom as he scoffed down his plateful of scrambled eggs on toast. Like a man starved. If that didn’t send yet another twinge of guilt through Marta, she’d be lying.   
‘You might want to take smaller bites. You’re going to upset your stomach’ at her words, Ransom slowed down a little. Chewing almost thoughtfully. He swallowed before he asked his question.  
‘So...now what?’ He quizzed. Marta’s brow furrowed.  
‘What?’ She was confused and had no clue as to what he could mean. 

‘I mean, now you’re back. What do we do now? Are you feeding me up just to get in my pants later? Because I have to tell you, it’s working’ he mumbled as he shoved another forkful of egg in his mouth. Marta rolled her eyes. He never changes. 

‘Well I think we should take it slow before anyone goes jumping in to anyone else’s pants, don’t you? We need to get you feeling better first before we do anything. Don’t you think?’ She answered softly. Ransom nodded mindlessly, still focusing on his eggs. Giving Marta a chance to look at him. She’d already been home nearly a day now, and he already looked better. His hair was greasy and could do with a wash, and his beard a trim. His face was a bit thinner but that’s nothing some good food couldn’t cure. The dark circles would fade with time. She was grateful she decided to come back. Who knows how much longer he would have lasted. She hates to think. 

She drained the last of her coffee and stood up to put it next to the sink to be washed later. She walked back over to the table and was come over with the sudden urge to touch him. She resisted for a minute, and then remembered what the waitress said. She was in charge of the bond, not the bond in charge of her. She couldn’t help but indulge a little. As she walked round to face him, she saw that he had a little bit of egg in the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, she lifted her hand and wiped it away. He paused in shock and looked up at her. Their eyes met, and she flattened her palm against his cheek. The warmth spread through the both of them, comforting and peaceful, no force needed. Ransom turned his face into her hand and closed his eyes. Just enjoying the contact. Marta could help but look at the peaceful expression on his face and wonder how someone like him could have been a murderer. He opened his eyes back up and looked at her. 

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ He asked, one eyebrow cocked quizzically. Marta thought about saying something, but shook her head and said nothing. She went to move her hand away, but Ransom quickly but gently grabbed it. Then he almost dropped her hand and looked down with shame.   
‘Sorry, I know you don’t want me to touch you without asking’ he murmured. Marta sighed.  
‘Well I guess I can’t be too annoyed at you, since I keep doing it first without asking you’ Ransom looked up at her and shook his head.  
‘I don’t mind. I really like it. I feel better every time you do’ Marta huffed in disbelief at this silly man who once wouldn’t talk to her, now giving her permission to touch him freely whenever she liked. This soulmate stuff makes you dizzy she thought. 

‘Ok’ she replied. Not wanting to stand and hold on to his cheek like some weirdo all morning, she settled for smoothing back his lank greasy hair, from the temple to the back in one motion, Ransom closing his eyes in what could only be described as bliss.  
‘I think we’ll take it easy for today. Get you your strength back. I have papers and things to sign anyway probably, since I left the publishing company in my assistants hands while I was away. Do you want to join me in the study?’ She asked sweetly. She’d put him through the ringer enough. It wouldn’t hurt to be a little nice to him, despite all he’s done. Maybe he just needs kindness. Someone to heal him. 

‘I’d like that’ he answered without opening his eyes, still floating in bliss. It made Marta feel warm.   
‘Good. I’m glad. Let’s get all this breakfast stuff cleared then, and we can get started’ she took her hand off of his head to pick up his empty mug, and Ransom shovelled the last couple of forkfuls of food in his mouth before standing up to being his plate to the sink. As Marta went to turn away, Ransom piped up. 

‘Marta?’ She turned to look at him. He shuffled on his feet. He was starting to hate who he was becoming. This weird shy, bumbling person.   
‘I was wondering, could I have a hug please?’ Marta blinked. That wasn’t what she was expecting. He had asked politely though, so she couldn’t complain.   
‘Ok sure’ she opened her arms out towards him. He didn’t waste any time before he rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, and her arms around his neck, although she had to stand on tip toe a little. The warmth spread out from her head to her toes. Hugging him, her soulmate. It felt like home. 

They both lost sense of time, and how long they had been standing there hugging. Marta was the first one to pull back slightly to look him in the eyes. He started back down at her, before his gaze flickered down to her lips and back. He shuffled closer, a question in his eyes. Marta knew the answer. She shuffled closer as well, both of them closing their eyes and leaning in…

DING DONG! 

They both leapt apart as the doorbell rang, alerting them to someone at the door. Marta looked at Ransom, his pupils were blown from looking at her, a blush on his cheeks as he shifted nervously.   
‘I better...go get that’ Marta said slowly. Ransom nodded, so Marta turned and headed out the kitchen, towards the front door. As she opened it, she was and wasn’t surprised to see who it was.

‘Hello Marta’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’ll try not to leave it so long next time before I get a chapter out l.


	9. Surprise visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marta gets a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. I’ve come to accept that’s just who I am as a person now :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :) 
> 
> Also pre warning: Some nudity in this, but nothing majorly graphic.

Ransom follow Marta out of the kitchen and made a beeline for the stairs, while Marta answered the door. He headed straight for the en suite bathroom in his bedroom. Flipping the light on and dashing to the skins and running the cold tap to splash water over his face. It felt like it was on fire. He grabbed the towel on the handrail to pat his face dry, and peered at himself in the mirror. His pupils were blown with lust. His face flushed from the proximity of Marta. He could still faintly smell her, an odd mix of cinnamon and flowers, making him groan slightly. He faintly registered a twitching between his legs, making him aware of just how much her smell affected him. He didn’t want to deal with it right now. He felt like a horny teenager again.

He put the towel down and opened the shower door to switch it on. He stripped down while the room filled with steam. He thought he could faintly hear loud voices, but he didn’t exactly want to go confront the owner of said loud voice while he was butt naked with a boner. He wouldn’t be able to look Marta in the eye after that. He stepped into the shower and let the warm spray run over him. He let out another groan, but this one was from the satisfaction of getting in a warm shower when you’re feeling greasy and dirty. He ran his hands through his hair, getting it completely wet, before grabbing the shampoo. He squirted out a small amount, and started lathering up his hair. The smell of his new apple shampoo washed over him. He concentrated on ridding himself of greasy hair, letting out a faint him as he did so. He didn’t hear anymore loud voices, and faintly wondered if the visitor was still there. 

He went through the motions of a normal shower, trying to be as quick as he could. As he washed his lower stomach, a warm sickly feeling spread through it and made him aware again that he still had a problem. He toyed with the idea of sorting himself out, but he decided he didn’t want to have to deal with that right now, and quickly rinsed himself off and stepped out of the shower. The air cooling the water on his skin helped with his flushed skin a little. He grabbed a towel and wrapped his around his waist and stepped back into his bedroom to grab some clothes, trying to think of anything to make his problem go down. A tiny voice in the back of his mind saying ‘Marta wouldn’t like you if you were a lazy bum in pajamas all day’. He grabbed underwear out of his top drawer, not hearing a knock on his door when he was getting his t-shirt, and as he bent down a little to grab jeans from the bottom drawer his door opened and Marta stepped in, not noticing his state of undress. 

‘Hey, that was…’ she started before looking properly. Ransom whipped round quickly, spotting her at the door, and he dropped his jeans in shock. In a hurry to pick them up, he accidentally let go of his towel, it fall down to the ground. 

All he could think of was ‘shit’.

***  
10 minutes ago

‘Hello Marta’ 

Marta was and wasn’t surprised to see Walt standing at her door. She assumed he had heard about the predicament she was in. She didn’t hear off of him much since he was still sour over being fired. She was actually surprised it had taken nearly 2 and a bit weeks for him to bother to make his presence known. Linda had wanted to keep it hush away from the press. It was understandable that the family knew. She heard Ransom’s bedroom door close. At least he didn’t have to deal with this. 

‘Hello Walt. To what do I owe this pleasure?’ She greeted with a false sweetness, holding the door so it was only open a little. By the look of Walt’s face, he wasn’t buying it. 

‘You can cut the bullshit. I’m not here for pleasantries. What the fuck is going on?’ He snarled, nostrils flared like an angry bull. 

‘What bullshit would you be referring to?’ She asked sweetly. Walt’s face twisted in annoyance, obviously not in the mood for games. 

‘I’m talking about the fact that you have that low life piece of shit living with you. Sponging off you like he’s done everyone else in his miserable life’. He snapped, using his cane to push open the door and shove his way inside. Not wanting to be hit by the door, Marta moved back scowling at Walt as she did so. 

‘Come in why don’t you’ she snarked, and pushed the door shut. ‘Maybe we could take this in my office, since you so clearly have something to get off your chest’ she gestured to her office. 

‘No I don’t want to go in the bloody office. MY FATHER’S OFFICE! I want to know what that lowly life form is doing here, being able to get his worthless hands on my father’s money. Money me and my sister are entitled to, yet we’re not SEEING A DAMN PENNY OF IT!’ He yelled, getting up in Marta’s personal space. Being used to it by now, Marta gave him a bored look. 

‘One, lower your voice. Shouting and throwing a tantrum with other people might get you your way, but it won’t work with me. Two, the things that are going on in my personal life have nothing to do with you, or your family. Including who my soulmate is. Whether that you’re related to him or not. So I suggest that you leave right now, before I call the police’. She finished. Marta wasn’t in the mood for any crap of the Thrombey family. Walt took a step back, but made no move to leave. 

‘I just think it’s funny. One minute he’s apparently trying to murder you. Pretty stupid of him not knowing a stage knife from a real knife, and the next he’s apparently your soul mate, and he’s living with you, having full access to everything. Bit suspicious,’ he threw his hand not holding on to the cane in the air. ‘ I mean I didn’t actually believe Linda at first. I thought she was making it up to make fun of me or something. But I double check the information and low and behold he’s living with you’. He lowers his arms and stares st her. Marta raised her eyebrow.

‘Are you finished?’ She asked. The look on Walt’s face was priceless. He went from shocked to angry in 0.6 seconds, angry that his intimidation technique wasn’t working. 

‘Listen here you little...madam. If you think you’re going to get away with this scam, you’ve got another thing coming. I may have lost my inheritance, but I have more than enough money to make some trouble for you’ He spat. Marta felt like she suffered enough of his dramatics for one day. The conversation was going no where. She’d heard things like this before. 

‘Very well. If you want to cause trouble, cause trouble. I’m sure I have more than enough money to hire a whole army of lawyers, who will be willing to cause trouble for you. Now I suggest that if you have nothing of importance to say, and no reason to be here, then you should just leave. I actually have quite a bit of work to do today.’ Marta strolled forwards and opened the door, making a gesture to outside. Walt stood still for a minute, before stomping as much as he could, intentionally barging her shoulder as he walked past and out the door. Marta rolled her eyes at his childish antics and shut the door behind him. She heaved a sigh. Dealing with people like him made her head hurt and made her tired. 

She walked into her office and sat down behind the desk to take a breather. She lent on her elbows and rubbed her head with both hands. She wasn’t sure whether or not she had a stress headache coming on. She lent back in her chair and closed her eyes. It was barely 11:30am, and she was already done for the day. She sat there for a couple of minutes to give herself a breather. After pulling herself together, she decided she better go see Ransom. She sort of wanted to talk to him about the almost kiss in the kitchen. 

She walked up the stair and to his door. She knocked on it, but didn’t get an answer. She could hear him moving about though and didn’t think anything of walking in. She thought he probably just didn’t hear her.

‘Hey, that was…’ she stopped. Ransom turned round and saw her and dropped the jeans he was holding. Panic flooded his face as he bent down to get the jeans, but lost his grip on his towel which went to the floor as well, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Marta’s voice escaped her, her eyes transfixed on strong muscles normally hidden away by jumpers, smooth lightly tanned skin everywhere, a trail of hair leading down to…

Marta’s mouth went dry. What felt like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds Marta squeaked out a small ‘sorry’ whilst covering her eyes with her hands, and stumbling out of the bedroom. When the door was closed, Marta removed her hand from her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Today was just full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked his chapter. I kind of have an idea of where to go with it. If I get anything wrong about American justice systems, I apologise in advance. I’m from the UK and barely know anything about our legal system :)


	10. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marta and Ransom find peace, even if it's for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler chapter before I torture them some more :) I've tried to make it a bit longer, as I'm not going to update until Sunday or Monday. I'm going to really concentrate on where the story is going and what's going to happen. Gonna give it some action! :D Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

‘Sorry’ Marta squeaked as she ran out the room with her eyes covered. The door slammed behind her. Ransom stood frozen for a second, before he picked up his towel and wrapped it back up around his waist. He certainly wasn’t expecting that. Picking up his clothes, he turned over in his head what just happened. Ransom didn’t feel annoyed or anything, she had obviously not come in on purpose to look at him naked. He felt maybe a little embarrassed that the first time she had seen him naked, he was hunched over like a gremlin looking for clothes, but it was no where on the level of what Marta was probably feeling. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he got dressed. Marta was probably going to want to talk about that. 

***

Marta clutched her coffee cup like it was her lifeline. She couldn’t get the images of smooth skin and muscles out of her head, even when she shook it, her cheeks still burning at the image of Ransom's naked body burned into her mind's eye. Marta wanted to bang her head against the table, wishing that she had just waited a little longer for his answer rather than bursting in on him. Her mama would be disappointed at her rudeness. She gazed at her drink, trying not to think about anything.

‘I don’t think you’re going to find me in there, you know’ rumbled a certain voice Marta wanted to avoid. She looked up and Ransom was fully clothed. He was wearing a soft baby blue jumper this time. He was leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed. He had a small smirk on his face which made Marta’s face burn a little more. She didn’t want him to be cocky about it as it’d make her feel a hundred times worse. 

‘Ransom, I’m so sorry for bursting in on you like that. I did knock but I don’t think you heard me, and I don’t know what possessed me to just walk in without an answer. I promise you I wasn’t raised that way. I wasn’t trying to catch you naked or anything’ she garbled out as fast as she could. Ransom’s smirk turned into a full smile.

‘It’s ok. If I had known you wanted to see me naked, I would have posed’ he chuckled. Marta felt mortified.   
‘I wasn’t trying to see you naked! I was just wanting to talk to you, and you just happened to be naked. I’m really sorry, I didn’t even know you were taking a shower, and I had a lot on my mind, and I was coming to tell you who that was at the door and…’ Marta was getting faster as she spoke, letting go of her coffee mug to wave her arms around a little. She hasn’t noticed Ransom unfolding his arms and coming over to her until he was right next to her, his hand reaching out as if wanting to touch her, but not without permission. Marta looked up at him and he had the question in his eyes and gave his hand a little wiggle. Marta nodded and as soon as she did, Ransom’s hand was on her hair, smoothing it back gently. Warmth spread through her, comforting her, and she calmed down a little. 

‘Honestly Marta, it’s ok. I’m not ashamed of my body, so I’m not bothered about who sees it. I just think for your sake next time, wait for my answer first’ he soothed in a gentle low voice, which affected Marta more than she would admit. Flashbacks to the diner went through her mind. Ransom listening to every word she had to say, and talking to her in the same gentle voice. She nodded her head in reply to what he said. Ransom stayed smiling, and stroked her hair a couple times more, before stepping back and heading to the coffee machine to get himself a drink. Marta felt like her head was spinning. That’s the most confident she’s seen him since he moved in. She couldn’t say she didn’t like it. It was actually nice. 

‘So who was that at the door?’ He asked as he fiddled about with the coffee machine, setting a mug up underneath it. Marta hesitated.

‘It was Walt’ she replied quietly. Ransom stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her, his brows furrowed.   
‘Walt? What did he want?’. Marta made a non- commital gesture with her shoulder. She wrapped her hands back around her mug and lifted it to take a sip before answering. 

‘The usual. Complaining that he wasn’t getting a penny of his father’s money. The fact that you are. The fact he doesn’t believe you’re my soulmate. Wanting to cause trouble. Nothing more than usual’ she shrugged. Ransom ignored the coffee machine’s bleep to signify it finishing. He crossed his arms again and lent back on the counter. 

‘He doesn’t believe I’m your soulmate?’ He quizzed. It wasn’t missed by Marta that Ransom was focusing on that point rather than anything else.   
‘Yeah. From what I could guess from all his ranting, he seems to believe that Linda made it all up to get the inheritance through you from me. Being my soulmate, it’s an instant what’s mine is yours deal’ she replied before taking another sip of her coffee. Ransom shook his head in disbelief before standing up to turn round and finish his coffee. After putting sugar and cream in, he joined Marta at the table. 

‘Well, I honestly believe that man’s brain has gone on vacation. Nothing new there’ he quipped. Marta let out a small smile. They sat in silence for a minute sipping their coffees. It was a comfortable silence. Marta took the minute to contemplate the weirdness that is her life. Nearly a month ago, she had nearly been killed by the guy she had just found out was her soulmate. She was then coerced into living with said soulmate by her soulmate's crazy mother. Having her bond near force her to be sex crazed and try to jump Ransom’s bones. Now her and Ransom had come to a truce and everything seemed like it was going to be ok. It was a lot to wrap her head around. 

***

It had been 3 days since Marta came home. Ransom was hesitant to say he was enjoying it, worried that something would go wrong. They hadn’t had a date night yet. Neither one of them would admit they didn’t want to be the one to ask first. They had spent a little more time in rooms together. Usually the library or the living room. The first time they were both in the library, they wince at the circle of knives. It was quickly dismantled and removed, and they both could take a breath. 

It was late in the evening and Ransom was wandering downstairs to get some snacks from the kitchen. As he was passing, he saw an orange glow coming from the living room. He peeked his head around the door frame to check if Marta was in there. He froze at the scene before him. He could have sworn his heart stopped. 

Marta was lounging on one of the sofa’s reading a book. A fire crackling and popping in the fireplace, throwing orange light across the room. Marta was wearing a dark blue jumper with a floral shirt underneath, with the collar peeking out the top. He could see she was wearing soft looking jeans, but her feet were bare. She was wearing her hair loose in waves. Normally brown, but the fire made it glow. If Ransom was a cheesy person, he would say she looked like an angel. He had a sudden intrusive thought of curling up on her lap and having her stroke his head. He didn’t know how likely that was to happen though. He settled for clearing his throat. Marta startled and looked up. When she saw who it belonged to, she gave a small smile and placed her finger on her page in the book. 

‘Hey Ransom’ she called quietly. Ransom gulped quietly and stepped into the room.   
‘Hey. What are you up to?’ He enquired. Marta smiled and lifted up her book.   
‘Just reading’ she replied. Ransom took another step into the room, making a beeline for the other sofa, almost throwing himself down on it.   
‘Not a murder mystery I hope’. He winced internally as soon as he said it. It felt too soon. If Marta was bothered, she didn’t show it. She lifted up her book.  
‘Pride and prejudice’ Ransom read out with his eyebrows raised. A slight blush spread over her cheeks.   
‘What? It’s a good book’ Marta insisted defensively, although she was smiling. Ransom let out a chuckle and held his hands up.   
‘No judgement here. I just never took you as one for classics. Where are you up to?’ He replied. Marta relaxed a little, sinking back into a comfortable position.   
‘I’m where Elizabeth and Mr Wickham are discussing Mr Darcy.’ She muttered softly, her eyes already drifting back to the book. 

Ransom took this moment to stare at her. His chest felt like it hurt a little. He felt an urge to reach out and touch her but he held back, content enough to watch her. He settled onto the sofa more comfortably.   
‘Read to me please?’ He asked. Marta looked surprised for a second, before offering a warm smile and getting more comfortable. 

‘Elizabeth could not look but surprised. “You may well be surprised, Miss Bennet, at such an assertion, after seeing, as you probably might, the very cold manner of our meeting yesterday. Are you much acquainted with Mr. Darcy?”’ Marta started. Ransom listened intently. Marta’s soft voice making him sleepy. He felt warm from the fire, happy being in Marta’s presence. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. Before he knew it, he was asleep. 

***  
Marta finished the last sentence of the chapter and closed the book, her eyes aching and drooping from tiredness. She looked up to see Ransom laying down with his arms cross, fast asleep. Marta took a guilty moment to watch him. He was so handsome, it made Marta a little sad at his wasted life and potential. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight. She sat up and stretched, joints clicking as she did so. She stood up and placed the book on the coffee table, and then went to the fireplace to deal with the small fire that was still going. After the fire had been put out the room was thrown into the dark. The only light coming from the hallway. Stepping quietly up to Ransom, she pulled the blanket from off the back of the sofa and gently placed it over him, before leaving to go to her own room. Ransom woke up slightly at the blanket being placed over him, but he was so warm and comfortable, he slipped straight back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter. I can't help myself, I keep wanting to write them in cosy and domestic situations, and then I have to stop myself as it wouldn't fit with the storyline. Feel free to leave a comment if you liked it. Comments are love and my fuel that keeps me going :)


	11. Breakfast and dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marta and Ransom eat and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’ve tried to make this a long one. Sorry if it’s not posted before the end of Monday. I had such big writers block and I rewrote it about 3 times before I was happy with this. I’m not going to set myself deadlines again. Too stressful. Sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Edit: I tried to count up all the days, and I’m pretty sure that’s it’s just over a month since they found out they were soulmates. I couldn’t get the exact figure, so it’s over a month.

It was the next morning. Marta and Ransom were at the dining table enjoying breakfast together in a comfortable silence. Marta concentrated on spreading butter on her toast, while Ransom sipped his coffee and read a newspaper. It was sickly domestic but they were enjoying it nonetheless. Then the doorbell shattered through the quiet. Ransom lifted his head and looked annoyed. 

‘Who the heck is that at this time in the morning?’ He grumbled. Marta grinned and stood up to rush to the door to answer it, Ransom all but throwing his newspaper down to follow her. Marta threw open the door as if she already knew who was behind it. 

‘Marta, my dear!’ Shouted a deep voice. A deep southern voice. All that went through Ransom’s head was ‘fuck’. 

‘Benoit! It’s so great to see you!’ Marta exclaimed. The larger man opened his arms in an overly friendly gesture. Marta took it and wrapped her arms around him and he complied by lifting her up slightly before letting her go to look into her face. His smile disappeared when he looked up to see Ransom.

‘When I heard about your...predicament, I just had to fly over here and see how you were holding up’ he drawled. Looking back at Marta, his smile reappeared.  
‘But I can see that you’re doing just fine. You’re looking lovely as ever. The money suits you’ he exclaimed, eyes flicking up to Ransom at the compliment. Ransom narrowed his eyes, Marta completely missing the exchange between the two men.  
‘Yeah I’m doing great, thanks. A few things to sort out here and there. Come in and close the door, why don’t you? It’s really started to hit winter out there’ she smiled, stepping back to allow the detective to come in and shut the door behind him. The detective's face turned a shade more serious.

‘I think we better have a talk in your office, don’t you think?’ He questioned, glancing between Marta and Ransom. Marta nodded her head and stepped to the side to show him the way.  
‘It’s just this way’ she turned to lead the way. Ransom turned as if to follow but was stopped by a huge bulking man in his way.  
‘I’m afraid I’ve only come to see Miss Caberea today, Mr Drysdale. You go potter off and do something, I won’t keep her for long’ the detective said, his voice really low. Almost like a threat. 

‘It’s ok Ransom. I knew he was coming. You go finish your breakfast. I’ll come back when we’re done’ Marta said as she stepped back. She gave him a small smile before turning round and showing the detective the way. Benoit gave Ransom a less friendly smile, before turning and placing a hand on Marta’s lower back as she guided him to the office, leaving Ransom in the middle of the foyer by himself.

He was jealous. He couldn’t help it. He was overcome with a burning sense of jealousy as soon as the pompous detective dared to look in Marta’s direction. Ransom wanted to punch him in his smug Kentucky fried chicken face. Grumbling under his breath, he stomped back to the dining room and picked up his newspaper sulkily. He felt like a child, but he couldn’t help it. 

His eyes couldn’t focus on the newspaper. He looked up at the clock and saw it hadn’t even been five minutes yet, and he was already impatient. What on earth could they be talking about?!

***

‘So, quite a turn of events then?’ the detective asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but he wanted to know what she’d say. She was sitting back in her chair with her arms folded, shrugging at his question.  
‘I suppose it is. I haven’t really had much chance to think about it. It’s been over a month now and I still can’t really wrap my head around it. It’s all just happened so quick’ she sighed. Benoit nodded his head in understanding. It would be difficult for anyone. He shuffled in his seat a little and looked at Marta directly in her eyes.  
‘How’s he treating you? Do I need to rough him up a little?’ He joked, pretending to box. Marta laughed.  
‘No, he’s actually been a gentleman. I don’t know whether or not it’s the soulbond, or if being in prison for those 2 weeks did something to him. He’s a lot quieter now. We’re trying to work through things together’ She assured. Benoit couldn’t claim to understand why people instantly forgave anything their soulmates did. He stayed quiet about his opinion. 

‘Well I don’t need to be a private detective to know that boy likes you something fierce’ he drawled. He didn’t miss the spots of pink that came up on Marta’s cheeks.  
‘I don’t know what you mean’ she stammered. The detective let out a chuckle.  
‘All I had to do was hug you and that I swear, that boy looked like his head was going to explode. Good thing looks can’t kill’ he laughed. He didn’t mean to tease her. They were talking about the guy who almost murdered her after all. Benoit lent forward with his serious face back on. 

‘Honestly though, Marta. I know you didn’t ask for this. I just want you to know that if there’s anything, anything at all that I could help you with, you ring me up’ he said gravely. Marta blinked back at him.  
‘Ok? Thank you. I’m sure I’ll be fine though. Ransom has expressed how sorry he is, and he’s still making up for it’ she admitted. Benoit didn’t seem convinced though.  
‘Alright. I trust you’. He lent back on his chair. A silence settled over them before Benoit broke it clearing his throat.  
‘I tell you what, how about I tell you about my last case. See if your all knowing eyes can help me spot something I missed’ he offered. Marta smiled warmly at him.  
‘That sounds good’. 

***

Ransom couldn’t take it anymore. It had only been about 10 minutes but he felt as if it had been hours. He did take a minute to wonder just when he got so clingy, but he tried not to dwell on it. He looked up when he heard the sound of Marta laughing. He couldn’t think of a time when he made her laugh like that. He could feel his eyes turning green. He wished he could Hulk out and smash stuff. When he had enough, he stood up and went to stand outside the study. He could hear the pair of them murmuring to each other. Ransom cursed his grandfather and his stupid heavy doors and need for privacy. Time seemed to go even slower for him, but eventually he heard the sound of chairs scraping across the floor so he ducked into the living room and waited for them to emerge. Benoit was the first one to come out. Ransom came out of his hiding space, acting nonchalant, as if he hadn’t been there the whole time. 

‘Well Marta, I must thank you. You’ve been a big help.’ The detective was saying as he walked towards the door, Marta following him.  
‘Any time. Mr Holmes’ Marta smirked. Ransom hated that. Why did she smirk at the stupid KFC man and not him. He had to think of something to get her to like him. But what? Beniot had the door open and he turned to Marta, noticing Ransom out of the corner of his eye.  
‘And I stand by what I said. If you need anything at all..’ he offered again.  
‘Thank you. I’ll remember’ Marta replied. Benot smiled and did a silly mock bow.  
‘Until next time, Dr Watson’ he joked. He looked at Ransom. ‘Mr drysdale’ and with that, he left. Marta turned round to find herself face to face with Ransom, who looked like he was sucking on a lemon. 

‘Had a nice little chat did we?’ he snarked. Marta frowned.  
‘Yes thank you. I don’t think I like your tone though’ She shot back at him. He looked surprised for a second before his face softened. He knew he was being a dick. Soulmates or not, he didn’t own her.  
‘That’s good then’ he said in a hushed voice. They stayed in some weird game of musical statues for a minute, neither willing to blink, until Ransom had an idea pop into his head.  
‘Hey, I was wondering. Could we do one of those date nights we agreed on? Are you busy tonight?’ he asked earnestly. Marta couldn’t help but cave in to the puppy eyes Ransom was giving her. She wondered if he knew he was even doing it.  
‘No, I’m not busy. I’d like to have a date night’ Marta smiled. Ransom’s face brightened and Marta had to admit, she thinks that’s the first time she saw Ransom smile where it wasn’t malicious and nasty. It was nice. Ransom fidgeted like an excited puppy. 

‘Great! 7 o’clock, meet me in the kitchen’ he said excitedly before bounding away.

***

‘Shit, shit, shit!’ Ransom cursed as boiling hot water spilled over the sides of the saucepan and onto the surface of the cooker. Cups of tea were one thing, but cooking was not Ransom’s area of expertise. He turned down the heat and moved the pan to the side. He whirled round to grab the bowls and place them on the counter nearer to the cooker. When he searched through the drawers for a wooden spoon, he smelled burning. Looking back to the oven, the bolognese sauce he had simmering was starting to burn. 

‘Fucking stupid pasta sauce’ he grumbled, trying to swish the contents round so it didn’t stick to the sides. He all but threw the pan down, sighing in defeat.  
‘You’ll need to soak that before it becomes more difficult to get off’ called a gentle voice behind him. He looked behind him to find Marta leaning against the door frame, a small smile on her face. Ransom had never fully concentrated on her before. She was dressed in light blue washed jeans and a burgundy sweater. Her hair was in loose curls framing her face and the soft warm light coming from the hallway lighting her hair up. Ransom was dumbfounded. Some weird tiny voice in the back of his head whispering that she looked like an angel. He realised he must have been staring at her, because he caught the last bit of what she was saying. 

‘..you ok?’ Marta asked, her eyes full of concern. She stood up and walked over to Ransom and gently placed a hand on his face. That made his brain kick back into gear and he reached up and held her hand there for a minute, closing his eyes in happiness at the warmth. He gave her palm a quick kiss before letting her go and stepping back and poking at the red splodge that had now taken over the pan. 

‘I’m ok. I can’t say the same for the dinner though’ he frowned. Marta joined him to look at the dinner.  
‘Ransom, I think that it’s lovely you wanted to cook dinner for me, but I have to say that, it doesn’t look that appetizing’ she confessed. Ransom sighed. Marat felt a little bad; he was so disappointed. She opened a drawer up next to her and pulled out a hairband and tied her hair up. She bumped Ransom out of the way with her hip whilst grabbing the pan to run it under water to soak. 

‘Go to the fridge and get the milk, 3 eggs and the ham and cheese, please’ she asked. Marta went through to the cupboards to get a frying pan out. Ransom got the ingredients out as asked. He placed them on the counter and placed his hands on his hips.  
‘What now?’ he asked. Marat closed the drawer she was looking in and brandished her whisk she had found.  
‘We’re making omelettes’. 

***

‘...and then the old git said “hey, those are my underpants!”’ He finished, bursting into laughter. Marta joined in too. They had moved from the kitchen, into the living room. Ransom had started a fire and they were sitting on the floor in front of it, finishing their omelette. They were sharing stories, enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other's company. Ransom took the last bite of his omelette, placing his plate on the floor.  
‘Well, I have to say Marta, that’s possibly the best omelette I have had in a long time. You must give me the recipe’ he claimed, picking up his glass of whiskey and taking a sip. Marta stretched out and laid down, propping herself up with an elbow. The fire casting a halo glow around her head. 

‘Sorry, no can do. That’s my mother's secret recipe for spanish omelette. I have to pass it on to my children, or take it to my grave’ She said in a semi serious tone, reaching for her wine glass. Ransom let out a little chuckle.  
‘Darn. I don’t have any family recipes to pass down. Here I was hoping I could steal yours’ he joked. Marta smiled.  
‘Sorry, if you're not a Cabrera you don’t get to know’ she teased. The wine making her feel more relaxed. She ran her finger around the rim of the glass.  
‘Do you have any family traditions to pass down?’ she asked, curious to know more about him. He stayed silent for a minute, staring into the wine glas as if it held the answers.  
‘The only thing my family has to pass down is shitty personalities’ he replied. He looked sad all of a sudden. Marta felt sad too. 

‘What was it like growing up? If you don’t mind talking about it I mean’ she questioned. He looked at her skeptically.  
‘Why do you wanna know?’ he murmured. Marta shrugged her shoulders, sort of feeling guilty for bringing it up.  
‘I’d just like to know you better. She looked at him in the eyes. Blue met brown. Ransom’s heart ached just looking at her.  
‘There isn’t much that’s interesting about me. Mom was so busy running her business, I mostly spent my time with nannies. I didn’t have many friends as a kid’ he shrugged ‘I don’t have many friends now’. He laid down parallel to Marta. ‘I used to sit in the library here when I was little. I hid from my mom and dad. I tried to read as many books as I could. I’ve never told anyone, but my favourite was always ‘The princess and her soulmate’. It was a fairytale about this princess who, surprise surprise, finds her soulmate after going on a long journey. I used to dream as a kid of going on a long journey and finding my soulmate at the end of it. Stupid really’ he smiled sadly, looking down. Marta wasn’t the only one the wine was affecting. Ransom sighed and downed the last of the whiskey before moving the glass to the side, and laid down on his arm. Marta copied and laid down the same too. 

‘I guess it was my mother's fault for putting all these silly ideas and notions about soulmates into my head. Growing up so alone though, I just wanted to believe it. Believe that I could be loved.’ he stared into Marta’s eyes. ‘I don’t know if I could ever be worthy of you as a soulmate. Be worthy of love’ Marta thought her heart was going to break. Whatever he had done before was wrong. She knew that, but right there, right in that moment, he was just her soulmate. She moved forward and closed the distance between them with a gentle kiss. She could taste the alcohol on his lips. He reached out a hand and placed it on her hip. Not to move her, just placed there gently. They kissed at a slow and pleasurable pace, not in a rush, or taking it to a more heated place. Just offering comfort to each other. Neither was sure who moved back first, but they gazed into each other's eyes, the fre reflecting in Ransom’s. Their eyelids began to droop, and they fell asleep like that, curled up against each other in front of the fire. 

***

The first thing Marta was aware of when she woke up, was that she had a sore back and a stiff neck. Rolling out from under Ransom’s arm, she stretched and felt her back click in several places. She looked over and saw Ransom still sleeping peacefully. She smiled a little at the thought of last night. They had finally made progress. She got up and wandered to the kitchen in search of breakfast. While her head was in the fridge, she heard a noise come from behind her that she assumed was Ransom. 

‘Hey Ransom’ she called ‘would you like pancakes or waffles for breakfast today?’. She didn’t get a reply so she turned round, but no one was there.  
‘Ransom?’ she called again. A loud bang came from the utility room in the corner, but she couldn’t see anyone.  
‘Ransom, are you ok?’ She asked again. She walked into the utility room, but it was dark and she couldn’t see. She reached her hand out to search for the light switch, when suddenly, a rag suddenly covered her nose and mouth. Her hands went up instantly to try and remove it, but the person holding her was too strong. 

‘Let’s see you come out on top of this, you little bitch’ was spat menacingly into her ear, just before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are love :)


	12. Discoveries all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries are made all around by lots of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, me again. Just a quick notice, chapters are going to be slow at the minute. I have my kids full time and barely have any time to write at the minute. I’ll try and update as often as I can. I just ask you to bear with me please :)
> 
> Forgive any spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

When Ransom woke up he felt more content than he had ever felt in a long time. He stretched out, letting his joints pop before looking over for Marta, but she wasn’t there. He sat up, eyes still blurry, to look around for her, but she was nowhere to be found in the living room. He moved slowly while getting up, waiting for the last remnants of sleep to leave him. He wandered to the kitchen scratching his stomach, to see where she could be.   
‘Marta?’ he called. Silence was all he heard. No banging of pots and pans, or the smells of food cooking. He entered the kitchen, but she wasn’t there either. The fridge was open though. 

He stepped closer to have a look, wondering why it had been left open. If it was Marta, surely she would have closed it again? He closed it himself.   
‘Marta? Are you here?’ He called louder. Just in case that she was somewhere else in the house. She still didn’t answer him. An uneasy feeling started to creep over him, like something wasn’t right. He went out to search the house, calling her name but to no avail. There was no note. No clues apart from the fridge. The uneasy feeling started to edge into panic. He had to do something. 

He ran to her study, ignoring the weird feeling he got from being in there without Marta or Harlan. He had to focus. He looked all over the desk but Marta kept it so neat and tidy it’d take him a while to find it. He started to open drawers at random and rifle through them. After about 10 minutes, he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the phone, he dialed the number on the piece of paper. The ring tone sounded as he waited for the other person on the end of the phone to pick up. Finally, he heard a click. 

‘Hello?’ 

‘This is Ransom. I need your help. Please’ 

***

When Marta came to all she noticed at first was darkness. She opened her eyes wide but all that she could see was dark. Moving her head slightly, she felt fabric rustle at her temples so it was safe to assume that she had a blindfold on. Her body froze when she heard voices that were very faint, almost as if behind a door. She couldn’t pick up everything that was being said. 

‘...no part of this!’ 

‘...had to…...our money….our birthright’ 

‘...doesn’t deserve it’ 

‘....but mom…’ 

The people outside were arguing. Marta had a sinking feeling who it was. She pretended she was still asleep when she heard the door open, and several people walked in. Some footsteps stopped further away while one came closer to her. A cane banged close to her head which made her jump. 

‘You can give up the act. I know you’re awake’ came Walt’s grating voice. Marta couldn’t say she was surprised.

‘Walt, what am I doing here?’ She questioned, trying to keep her voice strong. Walt made an annoying clicking sound with his tongue.   
‘You’re here to prove that you and Ransom aren’t soulmates. I’m going to prove to everyone that you and Ransom are just fucking, and you’re scheming together so you can split the inheritance, because you’re an evil little bitch. I mean, we all knew for years that Ransom was an evil little fuck. But you. You hid yourself in plain sight as a sweet innocent nurse. Sucking us in to your sugary little act and making us think you actually wanted to be part of the family. Well, if it wasn’t for you, Dad would still be here. And I’m not buying your act for one more second’ he growled. Somebody shuffled their feet, but Marta couldn’t tell who it was. 

‘Walt, don’t you think this is going too far? What if Ransom and Marta are soulmates? What if they die?’ came the quiet concerned voice that was definitely Meg. Marta’s heart could almost break. She faintly wondered if Meg was in it for the money or if she had been roped in to it.   
‘Don’t be ridiculous, Meg. They’re not soulmates. Anyone who was Ransom’s soulmate would have my full sympathy’ a snobby voice from behind Walt said. That had to be Joni. 

‘Enough’ Walt’s voice boomed, echoing back to them. ‘I have better things to do than argue with her all day. Joni, you’re on first watch’ Walt ordered. Joni scoffed in disbelief.   
‘Why do I have to do babysitting?’ She exclaimed like she was outraged. Walt growled in frustration.   
‘Because, you want this money too. Because you are in trouble with the police too. Because you want to be a part of this damn family so much, you can bloody well take part. Now get to it’ he hissed at her angrily. Then he walked away, cane thumping on the floor with each step. The other footsteps following behind. She heard Joni scoff before the sound of a chair being dragged filled her ears. Marta heard Joni all but throw herself into the chair, before there was paper rustling.   
‘Just so you know, I’m not helping you go to the toilet. 

Marta felt like crying. 

***  
‘So, what you’re saying is that Marta just got up and left the house. Not leaving a note. And you’re worried? You ever thought that maybe she just...went out for groceries?’ Ransom rolled his eyes at the drawl he so hated. He waved his hands in the air in frustration.   
‘Yes, for the last time. I told you, I woke up. The fridge was left open, the house was empty. What more do you want me to say?’ He snapped. Benoit rolled his eyes. It was too early to deal with Ransom’s shit. 

‘Well what do you want me to say? An open fridge isn’t much to go on’ Benoit shot back. He narrowed his eyes.   
‘How do I know that you haven’t done something to her and are trying to make yourself look innocent? Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve tried to be misleading’. Ransom growled in frustration, running his hands through his hair. He straightened up and looked Benoit in the eyes.   
‘Ok look. I know you don’t like me, but you have to understand. Things have changed now. Me and Marta have talked. We’re getting better. She’s my soulmate and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. Even if I was that evil, if she dies, I die. Seems a little redundant doesn’t it?’ He ranted. 

Benoit had to give it to him. It did seem a little far fetched. He stood up and stretched his back discreetly.  
‘Ok, I’ll give you that. I’ll go take another in the kitchen. See if there’s anything I can find’ he offered.   
‘Thank you’ Ransom practically shouted, throwing his arms up. Benoit ignored him and made his way to the kitchen. 

He looked all around the kitchen. He couldn’t find anything on the floor. He couldn’t find anything around the fridge. Benoit felt at a loss. Sighing, he rubbed his hand over his face. His eyes roved the kitchen one last time to see if there was anything he missed. His eyes caught on the door to the utility room. No one would have to know he felt slightly embarrassed at missing it the first time. He stepped inside, only to find the washing machine and dryer. He didn’t know what he was going to find in there, but it wasn’t Marta. He huffed out another sigh and turned to leave, when something white caught his eye. He looked at the ground to find a white cloth sitting there innocently.  
‘Hello, what have we got here?’ He said to himself. He took a pen out of his pocket and bent down to pick it up. Bringing it up to his face, he took a small tentative sniff. A sweet sickly smell wafted up his nostrils and made him cough. This wasn’t good, he thought. 

Ransom was pacing the floor of the living room, chewing on the skin around his thumb. He stopped when Benoit came back through.   
‘Well? Did you find anything?’ He begged. Benoit nodded his head solemnly. He lifted the pen with the white cloth on it.   
‘I think we have a problem,’ he said gravely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I have a thing for evil cliff hangers at the minute. Sorry :D leave a comment if you liked it. It’s all love :)


	13. Quick update

Hey this is a quick update just to bring people up to date. 

First of all, hi. I hope people are doing ok. Hope you're all keeping safe right now. 

Second, I am still semi interested in finishing this story. It's just that a lot has happened and caught up with me. Writers block bit me, then we (in the UK) came out of lockdown in July and I went back to work in August. Then in October we went back into lockdown and I had to leave work again, then we came out of it at the start of December, I went back to work, we had Christmas, and then on boxing day (26th of December for anyone who doesn't celebrate boxing day) we went back into lockdown, and we could be in lockdown till well into March. We've been in and out of lockdown enough to do the hokey cokey! 

On top of all this, depression has been biting me in the ass again. And in November last year, we found out that my mum has kidney cancer. We named her tumour tiny tim (because we deal with everything with humour). Because the NHS is struggling so much, we don't know when she's going to be put in for her surgery to remove tiny tim, as he's not yet big enough to be a priority (not that him still being small is a bad thing). Also with all of this, I've been having to home school my 6yo as well as taking my 4yo to nursery still, so there's been a lot of my plate and has kept me from writing which I hate, as I love writing. And I love it when people like my writing. I've also become obsessed with the Mandolorian, I binge watched both seasons. I now have a crush on Pedro Pascal and I've watched pretty much everything with him in it. I love all the stuff he's done and it's pushed me into writing again (feel read to read them if you like) and I saw that people really liked this when it was still in action. 

So, I was just wondering if people were still interested for me to finish this story? I think a problem I had was I didn't know how I was going to finish it, but I have some ideas. So if you want to, please leave a comment and let me know if you'd like to see this story finished, and I'll replace this with a new chapter :) 

Continue to stay safe everyone!


	14. The puzzle begins to form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn where Marta is, and the puzzle begins to fill itself in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. This is a short chapter to fill in for a bit until I've gotten some ideas down. 
> 
> I did take liberties with the inheritance laws. I made it so registered soulmates automatically earn half of their partners estates. And then the rest is true (I think) that if Marta and Ransom die, and living relative can go for the inheritance since half of it would be Ransom's, hence his family can go for it. Sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Marta blinked against the darkness over her eyes. She couldn’t remember falling asleep on the stone cold floor. A blanket was haphazardly tossed over her at some point, but she couldn’t guess who it was through the blindfold. Her wrists hurt from where the rope had rubbed against her skin with every move she made. Her side ached from the first day in the room. She had gotten used to saying what she wanted which resulted in some colourful insults to Walt’s being, which resulted in him kicking her ribs to silence her. She became quiet after that. At random intervals, someone had bothered to sit her up at some point and spoon feed her soup and gave her water through a straw, but even with that her mouth stayed feeling dry. Exhaustion seeping into her bones and making her breathless with its tight grip. She knew what was happening. It had to have been two days at least. Bond sickness was setting in.

She heard the door creak open and heard her guard get up from the chair next to her. It was either feeding time or time to swap guards. The newcomer in the room paused. 

“What’s the hold up?” came the impatient voice of Joni. Marta hadn’t known who was sitting there for however long it was. Nobody really talked to her much. Joni seemed to be the one usually on guard, having drawn the short straw and Marta hated it. She never had the patience to care for Marta’s needs. Whoever Joni was talking to seemed to be struggling with something. Silence hung in the air and Marta didn’t know if they were having a conversation in sign language or something. 

“Mum,” it was Meg then “Mum, it’s been two days. She...she’s looking really pale. Maybe it is true about her and Ransom being…” her sentence drifted off. If Marta had to guess, it was because of a poisonous look from her Mother. 

“Meg, sweetie,” Joni cooed, making the term of endearment sound more like an insult “it doesn’t matter if they’re soulmates or not. Do you not remember why we’re doing this? For my future...and yours of course.” she added as though it was an afterthought. Meg sighed, not daring to respond. Joni continued. 

“Just do your job and feed her, and hope this all ends quickly. I’m off to go get a facial. I can just feel the dust in this room settling into my pores.” Without a goodbye to her daughter, her heels clicked as she walked out of the door, letting it slam behind her. Marta heard a slight clink as Meg moved closer. More soup no doubt. Marta listened as Meg set the tray on the floor, and put her hand on Marta’s shoulder blade, gently pushing to get Marta to sit up, which is no easy feat with your hands tied behind your back. The blindfold stayed on while Marta was being fed. Maybe to make them feel less guilty, she didn’t know. She opened her mouth obediently at the first touch of the spoon to her lips. She repeated those actions until the spoon was dropped in the bowl to signal it was finished. Marta accepted the straw next, taking long greedy gulps to wet her mouth, and soothe her dry throat. Once that was removed, she dared speak. 

“Meg, please. You have to help me.” She whispered just in case anyone was listening. Meg didn’t reply straight away so she tried again.   
“Nothing will happen to you if you help me, ok? I promise you. Just untie me and help me leave and I won’t even tell anyone you were involved, ok?” begging wasn’t something Marta was fond of, but she had no choice. She heard Meg shuffle on her feet. 

“I can’t,” came the whispered answer “Mum would kill me for not doing this. Not to mention what Walt would do. You don’t know what’s happened to him Marta. He’s gone...crazy.” Marta frowned. 

“Meg, I promise. If you help me out, I’ll make sure your family can’t reach you. I’ll tell the police you were the one who saved me, that you didn’t know anything about their plan.” Meg scoffed. 

“You’re going to lie to the police? Think about it Marta. They’ll be covered in soup before you can finish your sentence.” She replied harshly, making Marta flinch at the coldness in her tone. She pushed Marta down roughly, rougher than she had before, making her shoulder land hard on the concrete, and picked up the tray.   
“I’ll be back at dinner time.” And she moved away.

Marta tried to hold back the tears until she heard the door open and close again, signalling she was all alone. 

~

Running his hands through his hair for what felt like the millionth time, Ransom wanted to bang his head against Marta’s desk. It had been nearly three days since Marta went missing, and nobody was any closer to finding her. The cloth that was found in the utility room had proven to be useless besides the residue of chloroform. Whoever had used it was wearing gloves, making them untraceable. At the sound of footsteps, Ransom looked up to see Beniot walking in, putting his phone away in his jacket pocket. 

“Any news?” Ransom asked in a rough voice. He had barely slept since discovering the kidnapping and it was starting to get to him. He knew he looked as bad as he sounded. He could only imagine how Marta must be feeling. His shoulders slumped when Beniot shook his head, he laid his head down on the desk, feeling Beniot’s eyes on him.   
“What?” he mumbled, not bothering to look up. He heard Beniot exhale through his nose. 

“You’re not gonna be any good to Marta if all you’re goin’ to do is lay there like a useless lump of hay.'' came the snarky response which lit a fire in Ransom’s stomach, no matter how small. He lifted his head to glare at him. 

“What would you have me do? Go traipsing all around Boston, whistling for her out my car window like I was looking for a lost dog? She’s been kidnapped, Detective Blanc. She hasn’t jumped over the fucking back fence chasing squirrels” he snapped, fed up of all the judgement he received from this man, no matter how rightly deserved it was. Beniot raised an eyebrow at the outburst, making Ransom hang his head and sigh. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled “I just feel like shit. I can’t sleep. I’m worried about where Marta is and what’s happening to her. Bond sickness is setting in for me, I can’t imagine how she feels. It’s like whoever took her wants us to die.” Ransom laid his head back down on the desk, missing Beniot’s stoic face soften just a fraction and the man's worry for Marta. Then Beniot frowned.  
“What did you say just now?” Ransom’s head perked up again.  
“What?”

“What did you say? Just now about you and Marta?” he rushed. Ransom’s eyebrows furrowed together, trying to think. 

“That whoever took her wants us to die?” Beniot’s face lit up. 

“My boy, that’s it! Don’t you see? That’s the long game of taking Marta, to keep you two apart. That’s been the plan the whole time.” Beniot spun in a circle, looking all around the room as if seeing an invisible puzzle fall partly into place, a few vital pieces missing. Ransom looked more confused, his brain not able to keep up with the ramble. 

“No offence, but what the fuck are you talking about?” he groused. All he could think of was sleep. Beniot turned to look at him. 

“Someone, someone closer than you think, wants you and Marta out of the way. Think about it, boy! Who would benefit from you and Marta being out the picture? If the only beneficiaries to the will are dead and gone, any blood relatives can challenge the will.” He waved his hands about animatedly. Ransom still didn’t understand and said so, making Beniot growl in frustration. 

“Living relatives, Ransom. Your family. You’ve been registered as Marta’s soulmate, meaning half her estate is yours whether you’re married or not. If you die, only your relatives and Marta’s relatives can apply for the inheritance.”

Ransom’s eyes widened. 

“I know who we need to call.”


	15. Answers are found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom moves closer to finding Marta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, I hope you like it! I've planned out the ending to the story, I just have to get it written up, but there won't be that many left now. I decided doing the chapters in short bursts will help me stay motivated more than writing out long ones all the time. I hope it's not too rushed. I just don't think I can drag it out for very much longer. Plus there's a scene some people might have been waiting for that should be coming up in another couple of chapters :D

“So, what you mean to tell me is that I don't hear off of you for weeks on end, but when you finally decide to call me, I all of a sudden have to drop what I’m doing and help you?” Ransom rolled his eyes. He was too tired to snap back. 

“Mother, I’m sorry for not calling you sooner. I am. A lot has been happening lately and I haven’t had five minutes to think to myself, let alone making social calls.” He heard Linda snort down the line.   
“I’ve heard that one before. What’s so important that you decided now was a good time to call? I’m busy with work. We have a new contract in the works and I have to focus. Doesn’t help that the little tart I have for a secretary-” 

“Mother! Marta’s missing” he interrupted, sending Linda into silence.   
“What do you mean she’s missing?” Ransom had to hold back a growl of frustration. 

“It’s exactly as I said. She’s missing. She’s not here.”  
“Well did she run away? What did you do to scare her off? I always said that you would be a difficult one to keep a soulmate around with your attitude.” 

“It wasn’t like that!,” he practically shouted “Marta and me, we were...we started to get along. I thought…” tears started to burn in Ransom’s eyes, a lump forming at the back of his throat. Linda’s voice was softer when she next spoke. 

“What do you need help with?” Ransom cleared his throat and tried to blink the tears away. 

“The detective and I have come up with a theory that someone is trying to keep us apart so we die from bond sickness.” Linda let out a gasp over the phone. 

“Who would do such a thing?” she said angrily. She sounded so angry in fact, that it was possible to rule her out as a suspect. A small, childlike part of Ransom felt comforted by that. 

“We don’t know. We think it has to be one of the other family members. The detective said something about a clause in wills. If both the executor of the will and their soulmate die, any living relatives can claim from the will.” 

“You need to look into the records of the family. Although I have a feeling of who it is.” Ransom felt like his heart skipped a beat. 

“You do? Who?” he rushed.   
“I’m sure it’s Walt. He rang me a few weeks ago, talking about a harebrained scheme to try and take back what was rightfully ours. I didn’t have a clue what he was on about, I didn’t have time for his foolishness so I shut him down and I haven’t spoken to him since.” Ransom felt something curl up inside his stomach and make him feel sick. Sick and angry.

“You didn’t think to tell me this before?” he snapped. 

“Well, I’m sorry Ransom,” came back the sarcastic reply “he didn’t say he planned to kidnap your soulmate for money. Otherwise, I would have said something, wouldn’t I?” 

Ransom tried to calm down. Getting angry at his mother wasn’t helping and every minute they spent arguing was another minute away from saving Marta. Not to mention how much closer he was to dying. He wiped a hand across his face, he was so tired. 

“I’m sorry,” he replied softly “I’m just worried. Do you have any idea where Walt would be? While although I don’t hold high hopes for his intelligence, I’m sure he’s not stupid enough to do this sort of thing at his own house.” There was a pause from Linda and the faint background noise of typing. Ransom sat and waited for her to finish whatever it was that she was doing, it felt like hours ticking by rather than minutes. Finally, Linda replied. 

“There. About a month ago, Walt started renting a small warehouse downtown.” She rattled off the address. Ransom stood up, then almost fell back down as a bout of dizziness hit him. He could faintly hear his mother call his name, sounding worried. 

“‘M fine” he mumbled, even though it was clear to everyone that he wasn’t very fine at all. Benoit frowned at him from his chair in the corner. If Ransom didn’t know better, he’d almost look concerned. He heard his mother call his name again down the phone. He hummed in response. 

“Ransom? Did you hear me? I said I’m coming with you.”

~

Marta wasn't sure how long she had been captive. There wasn't much light through the blindfold so she never knew if it was day or night, or what time it was. She supposed it was on purpose, to keep her unaware of her surroundings. It was a scary thought, and she couldn't fathom why they would want to keep her like this. They fed her, took her to the toilet. The other day Meg had wiped a wet rag around her face, but that was as far as it went. 

If she had to guess, then she had been here for five days at the most. She could tell this in the way her limbs were too exhausted to move. Her wrists to numb to feel the bindings around them anymore, or the bruises across her stomach. Her eyes stayed closed most days, replying to her last night with Ransom in a bid to keep her sane. They couldn't touch that at least, nor taint it with their neglectful cruelty. It had taken Marta until yesterday to realise what their intention probably was. They want her and Ransom dead. The reason why still illuded her though. 

Something to do with money no doubt. 

The door opening and closing registered in the back of her mind, but she paid it no attention. She was still lost in the memories of Ransom opening up to her, the gentle kiss they shared by the fire. The only warmth she could feel right now. The footsteps stopped a few feet away from her. 

"Is she alive?" came Joni's annoying voice. She didn't sound concerned, more bored than anything. 

"She was when I checked five minutes ago. Mum, isn't this enough yet? I understood about getting the money back but this is getting deep. It's only just occurred to me that we're practically committing murder here. Marta...she hasn't moved for hours." Meg's voice was laced with worry, maybe for Marta's being but maybe not. Only Meg knew that. 

"It won't be long now. Don't go all cowardly now. Not after all we've done to secure our future." Joni hissed. 

"But, what if they find out we were in on it?" Meg whispered, sounding like the frightened child she was. Jonie let out a sigh full of irritation. 

"That college education obviously hasn't done you any good for your intelligence. She's going to die of bond sickness, and so is Ransom. All we need to do when we claim for the inheritance is say that he got rough with her and she ran, not wanting to be with him anymore. It's simple." 

Marta's ears perked up at that. So that was their plan. 

"Yeah, but what if.."   
"Meg shut the fuck up. You're starting to give a headache now. Go make yourself useful and get her lunch." 

No more words were said as Meg lifted herself out of her chair and walked towards the door. Once it had closed, Joni slumped in the vacated seat. Unknown to Marta, she sent her a glare. 

"You're starting to be more trouble than you're worth." she grumbled. 

She reached into her handbag and pulled out a magazine and started flicking through it. Marta went back to daydreaming. 

~

Around fifteen minutes later, the door to the room burst open, making Marta and Joni jump. 

"What the hell Walt. You scared me to..."  
"Shut up!" Walt hissed back. His hurried feet and cane rapping over to where they were. 

"Pick her up now. We need to go." He snapped, nudging Marta with his stick. She didn't move or make a sound. Joni was confused.   
"What do you mean? What's going on?" she questioned. Walt let out a growl of frustration. 

"It's them. They've found us." He nudged Marta harder with his stick again. Joni made no move to help.   
"Who? Who's found us? Who could know we're even here?" Walt's feet spun on the ground to face Joni. 

"Ransom and Linda."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry it's a little boring to start off with. I promise it'll get more exciting! Also I apologise if I butcher any Spanish dialogue. I only speak English and I'm trying my best :) leave a comment if you liked it :D


End file.
